


Unruly mate

by Makkuro94



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kagami, Engagement, Hybrid AU, M/M, Mates, Responsible!Aomine, Slutty!Kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makkuro94/pseuds/Makkuro94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But what Kagami loved the most about his...lifestyle, except for the power and physical pleasure, was how it affected his beloved fiancé. No matter how good the panther was at masking his emotions, he could never truly hide the jealousy he felt when hearing about his tiger's wild anticts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up with titles is the worst...
> 
> So this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I posted it. Probably shouldn't have xD 
> 
> Anyway, this first chapter is more like an introduction so I won't have to write up loads of information in the actual chapters. I'm not ready for such heavy detailed writing yet lol. 
> 
> Kagami and Aomine are ooc in this. Kagami is the school slut and Aomine is the responsible and mature one so if you don't like that then no one is forcing you to read it.

 

Kagami Taiga had been labeled the school's slut and he absolutely loved it. There was nothing to be upset about because it was true; at this point he had slept with at least half of the Seirin student body and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. He loved the attention, loved the looks and dirty words sent his way and the constant fawning from his countless admirers.

Despite his title Kagami was very well liked and respected, being one of the most popular students in the school. He was good-looking, possessed the rare genes of the bengal Tiger, came from a rich family and his talent in the athletic field had led him to be captain of the school's basketball team. Many times had he brought the Seirin High School team victory, whether it was in actual competitions or just practice games. He also excelled in cooking, art and numerous foreign languages.

 Very few people were able to resist him and knowing this very well, Kagami unashamedly used that to his advantage. He could make people do almost anything he wanted them to. Some needed more persuasion than others, but promises of a simple kiss or make out session was usually enough to win them over.

When it came to his choice of prey he didn't have too high standards. Gender and class was irrelevant; anyone attractive enough would suffice. And in some cases looks didn't matter at all as long as he got what he wanted.

But what he loved the most about his... _lifestyle_ , except for the power and physical pleasure, was how it affected his beloved fiancé. 

Yes, at the age of 18, in his last year of high school, Kagami Taiga was engaged. It had been decided since he was just a cub which wasn't uncommon in old, wealthy families of the hybrid world. And growing up with his betrothed throughout his childhood he had learned exactly which buttons to press in order to get the best reactions out of him.

Aomine Daiki was possessive, proud and jealous by nature; not uncommon traits for panther hybrids. It was perfect, really, because it made it so much more fun for Kagami.

When he did something over the top, Aomine would punish him and the tiger absolutely loved it. The best part? Well, a few years ago his fiancé had made a promise. He'd sworn that he would not share bed with Kagami until their wedding night. This meant that Kagami could sleep around with anyone and tease Aomine about it, watching the panther go mad with jealousy.

Of course, the sly tiger hybrid had made several attempts at coaxing his betrothed to break that promise. He'd nearly succeeded several times but the panther was stubborn and always managed to snap out of whatever lusty daze he was in. He wanted Kagami with a fierce passion but he would not back down on his promise. There were other ways he could use to put the tiger in his place.

He'd let the redhead have his fun but once they graduated high school, they would marry and then they'd belong to each other exclusively. When that happened, Aomine would no longer tolerate Kagami's wild antics.

While they went to different schools, the two feline hybrids lived together in a big and luxurious apartment. Their own little love nest. It had been arranged by their parents who wanted them to get used to living together early seeing as how they were to spend the rest of their lives together as mates. 

Neither of them had objected to the idea but it was a bit more trying on Aomine's part. Kagami's daily attempts at seducing him, teasing him, bragging about his daily conquests and flaunting the marks on his body was proving to be rather infuriating.

Which had led him to set up a few ground rules and if his tiger ever broke them, he would be punished. More often than not these rules were in fact broken by the redheaded minx and Aomine knew that it was one hundred percent intentional.

Really, what was he supposed to do with the unruly redhead?

 


	2. Tiger and Panther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful response on the last chapter. You guys are awesome <3
> 
> So i'm giving chapter titles a try...we'll see how long I can keep it up.

 

“Taiga, get up.”

The red-haired tiger hybrid groaned in displeasure when bright sunlight suddenly hit his face. Annoyed, he quickly threw the blanket over his head to get away from it. It was nice and dark underneath and he almost fell back asleep but then the blanket was suddenly yanked off of him, leaving him completely exposed to the slightly cold room. He shivered and blindly searched for the warm piece of fabric but found nothing.

“This is the last time I'm telling you. Get up _now,_ ” a familiar voice commanded roughly and if Kagami wasn't so tired he would've found it incredibly sexy.

“But Daikiiii,” he whined with his eyes still closed shut and wrapped his arms and tail around his body in an attempt to keep warm. He hated early mornings, _especially_ Monday mornings.

“You'll be late.”

Slowly blinking his eyes open, Kagami looked up and was greeted by his fiancé sitting at the edge of the bed, fully dressed. A smirk twitched on his lips when he caught the way those dark blue eyes trailed over his bare body. The tiger sat up and slowly crawled towards the other on his hands and knees, tail playfully swishing to and fro.

“How about we skip school and spend the whole day in bed together?” He purred and began playing with the panther's tie like the feline he was. Aomine in his school uniform was such a lovely sight. It suited him perfectly.

When he didn't get any kind of response, the panther's face stoic, Kagami climbed into his lap and straddled those deliciously narrow hips.

"You're not still mad at me, are you?" He asked innocently and ran a gentle hand through silky locks of midnight blue.

The way the other's eyes narrowed was all the answer he needed.

"Aww, babe, you know it didn't mean anything. Although...he was a _great_ kisser-" the tiger was cut off by a strong hand suddenly grabbing his tail and giving it a harsh yank, causing a pained yelp to spill from his lips. Some hybrids were very sensitive in their ears and tail and unfortunately for Kagami, he was one of them. He'd lost count of how many times it had been used against him.

"That's enough from you," was growled into his ear, the threatening tone making him shiver. From excitement or fear he didn't know. Probably both. Another yank of his tail made him wince, ears lowering to lie flat against his head. His hands grabbed at Aomine's shirt for support and he clung to it desperately.

"Will you behave yourself?"

Kagami nodded with a strained groan, red eyes pleading as they bore into blue ones. Aomine liked that look; he eased his grip around the silky tail.

"Good boy," he purred and patted the red haired hybrid on the head, like a master rewarding his pet.

He leaned down, making the other believe he was going in for a kiss but pulled back right before their lips could touch. The desperate mewl that left his future mate pleased him immensely. While he would love to further torment his cute tiger, he didn't have the time for it right now. At this rate they really would be late.

“Shower and get dressed,” he ordered and pushed Kagami off him. On his way out of the room he could feel the dark glare directed at him from behind and a silent chuckle spilled from his lips. Denying Kagami what he wanted was always entertaining.

After a quick shower and getting into his uniform, Kagami tiredly padded into the kitchen where Aomine was waiting for him. They always had breakfast together so there was no surprise that the panther hadn't started eating yet. There was toast, fried eggs and orange juice on the table.

“Really, you're the one who's good at cooking yet I'm making us breakfast,” Aomine commented as Kagami sat down at the opposite side of the table.

“Well excuse me for not being a morning person.”

It really was a shame because Kagami's cooking was the best. Despite growing up in a rich family with servants, the red haired tiger had showed deep interest in the culinary arts and learned how to cook at an early age. It was something that he really enjoyed doing.

The two felines ate in silence, which wasn't uncommon due to Kagami always being cranky in the morning. Even more so today after the stunt Aomine pulled on him in the bedroom. But when the tiger was in the process of pouring himself a glass of juice he suddenly remembered something and spoke up.

“By the way, we're having a practice game against Touou on Thursday. You gonna watch? It'll be held in our gym though.”

“I'll try but I can't promise anything.”

Kagami scoffed and took a bite of his toast before giving the other an accusatory look. Not that he had expected a different answer in the first place.

“Can't believe you ditched your team for that boring student council bullshit.”

Taking a small sip of his tea, the panther rolled his eyes.

“There you go again. I told you, I'm perfectly happy with playing basketball in my spare time.”

“Sure, Mr. President, but don't complain when I get bored of playing with you. One of these days I'll be unstoppable.”

At that Aomine laughed, the sound apparently contagious because it made Kagami release a small chuckle as well.

“I'll make sure to practice extra hard when I can, then.”

“Yeah you better.”

After breakfast they quickly tidied up and got ready for school. They usually went by train, first together and then parting at the central station in order to get to their respective schools.

When Kagami's train for Seirin pulled up at the platform, Aomine leaned down and planted a soft kiss to the tiger's forehead.

“Be good, Taiga.”

Before he could pull back Kagami threw his arms around his neck and slammed their lips together. Aomine groaned in surprise at the sudden action which gave the tiger the opportunity to slip his tongue inside for a quick sweep.

“I'll try but I can't promise anything,” he purred teasingly against the other's lips, copying the bluenette's own words from earlier.

He didn't wait for a response and with one last playful glance at his betrothed he got on his train. Aomine watched him with a slight scowl, not liking the answer he'd been given. It was always a pain to part from Kagami in the morning because he knew what kind of attention he'd recieve from the other students at Seirin and every time he watched his fiancé's train leave the platform, the only thing he could think about was who the redhead would be fooling around with that day.

_' Tch. Selfish little minx.'_

 

* * *

 

 

"Good morning, Kagami-kun," a male fox hybrid with light blue hair and eyes greeted him as he passed through the school gate.

Letting out a yawn, the red-haired tiger replied with a simple “Morning.”

"Did you have a good weekend?"

"Don't act as if you don't know,"  then with a scowl he added, "thanks to you I was scolded by Daiki again and he wouldn't let me leave the apartment yesterday."

The fox shrugged at the accusation, not at all bothered by the angry tone in the other's voice.

"You only have yourself to blame. By now you should know better than to accept rides from strangers no matter how good-looking they are."

"Tch. Can't believe I'm actually friends with Daiki's spy. What a pain.”

“Please don't call me that, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami snorted humorlessly.

“But that's what you are. I mean, your family has been working for the Aomine clan for generations, right?”

“Aomine-kun just asked me to look after you, that's all. I only report the necessary things to him and I really do consider you my friend.”

With a deep sigh Kagami shook his head. But he couldn't hold back the small smile that broke out on his lips; during the past year they'd known each other, the tiger had grown quite fond of Kuroko. He too saw the relationship between them as a genuine friendship and he wouldn't trade that for anything.

When they entered the school building Kagami took off in the direction opposite to where they were supposed to go.

“Where are you going, Kagami-kun? Homeroom starts in five minutes.”

“Bathroom. You go on ahead,” the tiger hybrid replied and started down the hallway. The fox thought nothing of it and with a small shrug made his way to class.

Meanwhile Kagami glanced over his shoulder to make sure Kuroko wasn't following him. He wasn't lying, he really was going to the bathroom, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either. It probably wasn't a big deal but just to be sure it was better if he didn't tell his friend. If Daiki found out he'd probably get mad at him and maybe even tell his parents. The thought made him huff in annoyance. It was no wonder his parents liked Aomine so much with the way he sucked up to them.

When he entered the boys bathroom he was pleased to see that the person he was supposed to meet up with was already there. Well, _person_ might be a bit of an overstatement. The guy was nothing more than his homework slave; a chipmunk hybrid from class 3-B.

He was the typical nerdy type that you see in tv shows; a member of the mathletes, a bit on the chubby side, zits scattered all over his face, thick-framed glasses and braces that made the inside of his mouth look like a railway. The only things missing were the suspenders and necktie. If it wasn't for the school uniform he probably would have worn them.

“You did my homework, right?” Kagami asked indifferently and began inspecting his nails for any flaws. Of course he found none.

The boy blushed and began sputtering, not able to look away from the redhead's handsome face.

“Y-yes!”

Nervous for being in the presence of his crush, the chipmunk dug through his bag with trembling fingers until he found the notebook Kagami had given to him last Friday. His heart skipped a beat when their fingers touched as the tiger took it from him.

After making sure everything was in order Kagami hummed in satisfaction and made himself ready to leave. If he didn't hurry he'd be late and the teacher wouldn't be the only one to get on his case. His fiancé hated tardiness and Kagami could do without another lecture, thank you very much.

Before he could get far though the boy behind him spoke up, halting him in his tracks.

“U-uhm...about m-my reward...”

Tsk. He had hoped the other would forget about that. Yeah right, wishful thinking. Getting a kiss from him was the best thing that could ever happen to that loser so of course he would remember.

“Ah yes. I almost forgot,” he said with a small hint of annoyance and turned to face the nerdy kid. After a brief moment of hesitation, a bit repulsed by the eager look on that chubby face, he bent down and gave a quick peck to the chipmunk's cheek.

The tiger held back a laugh when the other looked like he was about to have a heart attack. His entire face was bright red, eyes blown wide and....was that drool?

“Meet me here after school. You will do my history homework next.”

“Y-yes. Uhm...this time c-could I have more than one k-kiss-” the deathly glare that was sent his way instantly cut him off.

“You _dare_ ask that of me, you lowly peasant!?” Kagami practically roared and scrunched his nose in disgust.

With a terrified squeak the poor boy instantly dropped to his knees and bowed so low that his forehead touched the floor.

“I-I'm sorry, Kagami-sama!”

“Hmph, don't think so highly of yourself. You're not the only one I can ask, you know. Perhaps I'll pay the chess club a visit after school and find someone else.”

“N-no, please give me another chance!”

With his face on the floor, the chipmunk hybrid missed the sly look that crossed the redhead's face. Red eyes peered down at him with sadistic glee for a moment as their owner considered the plea for forgiveness. It wasn't much to consider, though, because Kagami had decided to use this kid for as long as possible before finding himself a new one.

“Fine, I forgive you this time but it won't happen again.”

“Y-yes...thank you!” The boy said with much relief and gave a few worshipping kisses to the redhead's shoes. The action only annoyed Kagami further but he kept quiet and simply rolled his eyes. He really couldn't blame the guy for it. Who _wouldn't_ want to lick his shoes?

Then without another word he left the scene and made his way to class. Thankfully he got there just in time before the bell rang.

The rest of the day went by smoothly like usual. Three girls from his class had offered him their home made lunch which he gladly accepted, and with fifteen minutes left of lunchbreak, he'd gotten himself a nice quickie in the janitor's closet with a cute rabbit hybrid. She had been a real screamer that one.

When school ended Kagami met up with the chipmunk nerd again and gave him his history homework before heading off to basketball practice where they discussed the upcoming game with Touou.

...and the rumor of a new ace of said team.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is the asshole for once. Writing him like this is so much fun xD
> 
> Why a chipmunk you might ask? Well, I have no idea. *shrugs*


	3. Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rushed, but it's the build up to the next chapter which will probaby be longer and more fun. And now I'm going to sleep, good night.

When their after school activities were over for the day they met up at the central station as usual and went grocery shopping before taking the train home. Kagami was making dumplings for dinner tonight, a rare treat that Aomine very much looked forward to.

While his fiancé started on dinner the panther took a nice, hot bath. He needed that after a long day at school and a rather intense student council meeting about the upcoming cultural festival in two weeks. There was still a lot of work to do on that matter. Especially for him, being the president and all.  

Once finished Aomine put on a pair of black sweats and a white tank top; it was a nice change from being in his school uniform all day. When he walked into the kitchen Kagami was in the process of setting the table and the whole room was filled with the delicious scent of their dinner; Aomine felt his stomach grumble with want

“Good timing, they just got done,” the redhead said as the hungry panther took a seat. From there he studied Kagami as he began to set up the steaming dumplings on two plates.

Kagami was so different when he worked in the kitchen; so focused and calm, often humming to himself while wearing that cute apron he'd bought last year. Whenever he cooked and Aomine got in the way, whether intentionally or not, he would scold the panther like a mother would her child. And Aomine liked it; it was a nice change of pace from the wild and unruly attitude he so often had to put up with. Normally, _he_ felt like the parent.

Don't get him wrong, he loved his fiancé to bits no matter what and the tiger did have his fair share of good qualities, but the mischievous and flirty attitude stood out more and could often make people forget the more gentle and calm side of him. Aomine was guilty of this himself and often caught himself being surprised whenever he saw Kagami like this. 

After the lovely dinner they moved to the living room, Kagami watching TV and Aomine reading a sports magazine. The tiger absently flipped through the channels in search for something interesting to watch when he suddenly spoke up, casting a sideway glance at the other.

“I heard Touou has a new ace.”

A grunt of acknowledgement was all the response he received; Aomine was currently paying the majority of his attention to an article about some new brand that made basketball shoes.

“What was his name again?”

It took a moment, but then a disinterested grunt. “Haizaki...”

“What is he?”

“Wolf.”

Kagami hummed thoughtfully and settled for the cooking channel. He was very curious about the new player; this Haizaki person must've been really good to have earned himself the title as ace and Kagami wanted to find out as much as he possibly could about him. Asking his fiancé about it was the most effective way seeing as he also went to Touou but the panther didn't seem interested in talking about it. Besides, he was probably too busy with the student council to keep tabs on the basketball team anyway.

The tiger sighed; guess he'd just have to wait until Thursday and see for himself. He looked forward to it. What did the wolf hybrid look like?

The thought made him pause for a second, a sly smirk forming on his face and he decided to ask the question out loud.

“Is he hot?”

And just as expected the panther instantly tensed and looked up at him warningly.

“Does it matter?”

Finally the reaction the wanted. With his smirk still in place Kagami ignored the question and continued his teasing.

“I hear wolves have great stamina. Perhaps I should _befriend_ him after our game.”

The words had barely left the tiger's mouth before Aomine had him pinned down on the couch. He took Kagami's wrists into his hands and held them tightly as he leaned down.

“Don't you __dare_._ ” The threatening growl made the tiger shiver with excitement. He ran his tongue across his upper lip, not missing how his soon-to-be mate followed the movement with his eyes.

“Hmm, will you punish me if I do, _Dai-chan_?”

That damn smug look. Kagami wasn't taking him seriously at all.

“Yes and it won't be the kind of punishment you enjoy.”

The tiger chuckled and lifted one leg to wrap it around the panther's waist.

“If it's you then I don't mind. I'll enjoy whatever you do with me.” 

His confident expression fell when Aomine suddenly bit down hard on his shoulder, sharp fangs sinking into his flesh. A pained hiss slipped through his clenched teeth and he winced.

The bite had been hard enough to draw blood and when Aomine pulled away he quickly lapped up the red drops before locking his narrowed eyes with red ones.

“Did you enjoy _that_?”

"Y-yes."

Aomine hummed thoughtfully as he observed the hesitant look on his fiancé's face. Tch, what a liar.

His blue eyes lifted to zone in on the striped ears peaking out from the spiky locks of red hair. 

"Then how about this?" He asked and took hold of one of the soft appendages, pinching it between his fingers and giving it a harsh pull.

"Ah! N-no, stop!"

The pained mewl made the panther grin with dark satisfaction. It's not like he was a full time sadist; only when Kagami truly deserved it.

"What was that?" He purred and tugged even harder.

"You're gonna tear it off! Stop, Aho!"

"Ask me nicely like a good little kitten."

Desperate to get away from the discomfort Kagami didn't hesitate.

"Please, Daiki!"

Aomine let go and leaned down until their lips touched. Kagami's shaky breathing came out in quick puffs of air against him and the sly smirk on his lips widened. 

"Hmm... _ no _ ." And then he moved to the tiger's other ear and gave it the same rough treatment. Kagami tried to move his wrists but they were secured in an iron grip by Aomine's other hand. 

"See? There are ways I can punish you without making you feel good. If you don't stay away from Haizaki I  _will_ make you regret it, Taiga.”

 

* * *

 

Of course the tiger hadn't listened. No matter how sore his ears were to serve as a warning, there was no way he could ignore the drool-worthy beast staring at him with that hungry grin.

Yes, to Kagami's pleasant discovery Haizaki was _indeed_ good looking. The guy was obviously what people would call a delinquent; the air around him practically screamed of arrogance and indifference. From the unkept mess of ashen grey hair, cruel eyes matching in color, to the pierced ears and cocky smirk; it was the dangerous kind of look and Kagami loved it. 

He'd felt like prey under the intense look, like a juicy piece of meat that the wolf couldn't wait to devour.

...and devour he certainly did.

"You like that don't you, you little slut." The words didn't come out as a question when Haizaki uttered them with a growl into one of Kagami's ears. The condescending words along with a violent thrust against his prostate caused the tiger to arch his back and release a loud moan that echoed through the empty locker room.

"Oh yeesss!"

It was too good. Haizaki was definitely on his top five list of mind-blowing sex and considering how many people Kagami had been with, that was saying something. The wolf was rough, forceful, ramming into him from behind with total abandon and god it hurt so _good_.

Leaning down, Haizaki peaked his tongue out and ran it up along Kagami's spine in one wet, greedy lick.

"Just look at you," his voice was breathy as he spoke, "writhing and panting for me like a bitch in heat. Trust me, I would know. You sure you're really a tiger and not a dog?" The grey wolf finished his mocking words with a harsh bite to the juncture between Kagami's neck and shoulder. It was nearly enough to push the red-haired tiger over the edge, but just nearly. He was leaking and in desperate need for the other to touch him.

"Ahh please!"

Haizaki understood exactly what he wanted and thankfully obliged. One of the hands that had held Kagami's hips slowly snaked down further and settled on the pulsing member between the tiger's legs. Haizaki took it into a firm grip and gave it a few hard strokes. One, two, three and then Kagami was seeing stars; his head shot up, eyes falling shut as he cried out his climax. The raspy groan behind him went unheard; he was too focused on his own pleasure high to notice, but it was the sound of Haizaki reaching his limit as well. The way those velvety walls clamped around him so tightly all of a sudden was all it took and he came hard.

Kagami's knees gave out and he fell flat to the floor, Haizaki landing heavily on top of him. Said wolf laid there for a minute to catch his breath and not before long got up to his feet. He'd gotten what he wanted and now it was time to leave.

When he'd put his shorts and jersey back on he looked down on the hot, panting mess on the floor and with a satisfied grin licked the pad of his thumb. The tiger's taste still lingered there and oh how delicious it was.

"You know, I really enjoyed that, Tiger. Best fuck I've had in weeks. If you wanna hook up sometime you know where to find me." And with that he grabbed his bag and saw himself out. As he left the Seirin locker rooms he didn't notice the fox hybrid leaning against one of the walls in the corridor outside.

Waiting until the wolf was out of sight, Kuroko took out his phone and dialed the number of a certain dark blue haired panther. It rang three times before the line was picked up.

"Aomine-kun..." He didn't need to say any more. A low growl could be heard on the other end.

"He didn't."

A brief moment of tense silence, a sigh and then-

"I'm afraid he did."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game and Haizaki will be mentioned in the next chapter. I just don't wanna focus too much on the basketball so there won't be much detailed writing about that. But like I said, it will be mentioned in the next. 
> 
> First day back at university and...I want Friday to come now.


	4. Punishment part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My three week internship is over and so I finally had some time to write. I've been so tired every day when I get home for these part 3 weeks and haven't had the energy to do much. But here it is, the next chapter. 
> 
> I know that Aomine being a student council president is a difficult concept to grasp, I was surprised at myself for actually going through with it.

 

Kagami hummed cheerfully to himself as he fixed his hair in front of the bathroom mirror. Looking good wasn't enough, no tonight he had to be absolutely irresistible and he'd spent many hours in accomplishing that.

It was Friday afternoon and the red-haired tiger was very excited. After months of waiting and planning it was finally happening; he and his good friend Himuro were going to Tokyo Dome to see their favorite band, Jabberwock. They were an American band that had become very popular in the past few years. Tokyo was the last stop on their world tour and the moment the tickets were out for sale Kagami had been among the first in line.

What Aomine thought about the whole thing was another matter. He hadn't said anything, but one could always guess. Speaking of which, the panther had been acting strange since last evening. When he met up with Kagami at the station he hadn't spoken or looked at the tiger even once, not even when they got home. And after dinner the panther left the apartment telling Kagami that he needed to get some stuff, which was rare because he never left the apartment that late on weekdays.

He hadn't mentioned Haizaki either. Surely Kuroko had told him by now, right? Either Aomine didn't know or he simply didn't care and Kagami found himself frowning at the latter. That truly was a disappointing thought. Kagami wanted Aomine to be angry at him; he wanted him to know that he'd gone against his warning and slept with the grey wolf. Had Aomine not been serious about punishing him for it?

Haizaki's basketball skills had, just like his looks, not been a disappointment. He was a formidable opponent; not quite as good as Aomine, but good enough to keep Kagami entertained and busy on the court. Seirin had won by five points but it had been a good and even game. He looked forward to playing against Touou again, now that he had a new plaything.

Once deeming his hair perfect, the tiger nodded in satisfaction and reached for the red glass bottle of his cologne. A few quick sprays to his neck and then-

"Well look at you getting all dolled up."

At the sudden appearance of his fiancé, Kagami jumped in surprise and nearly dropped the bottle. He sighed in relief when he managed to catch it before it could slip through his fingers. He looked up in the mirror and with a light frown met the panther's eyes through the glass.

"You scared me."

A small smirk spread on the other's lips.

"I noticed."

"Hmph. So you're talking to me now?"

Ignoring the question, Aomine fully entered the bathroom and with determined strides made his way up to the tiger and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He leaned down and buried his nose in that beautiful, slender neck and inhaled the cologne mixed with Kagami's own unique scent. It elicited a low purr from his throat.

"Sorry, Daiki, I don't have time for you right now," Kagami muttered with a manner of superiority and with a small grin added, "If you keep clinging to me like that I'll smell like you and I don't want that when I meet Nash."

Nash Gold Jr. was the lead vocalist in Jabberwock that Kagami happened to have a crush on. Aomine knew this very well and just hearing the foreign name spill from his fiancé's lips made him want to throw Kagami down and claim him fully. He knew exactly what kind of thoughts his precious tiger had about that Nash guy and what he planned to do with him after the concert. But he resisted the urge as he so often did and played it cool. After all, there was no need to worry because Kagami was not meeting the american rock star tonight.

"It's such a shame... and after all the effort you've put into looking so pretty."

"What are you on about now?" Kagami asked with his brows furrowing and turned around in the other's embrace. Aomine's grin widened, his arms tightening around his tiger's waist.

"You're not going; you will be staying here at home with me." Aomine leaned in for a kiss but Kagami turned his face to the side in rejection, now angry.

"The hell I will!"

"Too bad, it's what I've decided so you have no say in it."

"I don't give a fuck what you've decided. Let go of me!" Kagami roared and began to struggle in the strong grip but Aomine's arms didn't budge. Said panther dragged him out of the room and towards his bedroom. Normally the redhead would be excited to be allowed into the other's room but at the moment he was too pissed to care. He didn't want anything to do with Aomine at the moment.

The tiger put up a good fight, getting in a few good hits on the other, but Aomine was determined and when they entered his bedroom he threw Kagami down onto the bed before quickly getting on top of him.

"Strip."

The panther dodged the fist aiming for his face, taking the struggling tiger's wrists into one hand and pinned them to the bed.

"This doesn't have to be difficult, Taiga. Undress or I'll do it for you. Your choice."

"Fuck you!"

With a sigh and slight shake of his head Aomine reached into his back pocket and fished out a scarf which he used to tie Kagami's wrists together. Chuckling he extended his nails into sharp claws, liking the way those red eyes widened at the sight of them.

"Now be still," he ordered and hooked his claws into Kagami's shirt. Then without warning he dragged them down and tore through the material.

"I just bought that!"

Aomine ignored the heated protests and once the shirt lay in tatters on the bed he proceeded to Kagami's pants. He had just dragged them down to the other's lower thighs when he was suddenly kicked in the stomach. The harsh blow made him falter for a moment and a pained gasp escaped through his lips.

Kagami took this as his chance to escape but he didn't get very far before he was caught and dragged back down onto his back as Aomine had already recovered from the kick.

"Do I need to tie your ankles together as well?"

"I've been looking forward to this for months, Daiki!"

"Aww I know, sweetie," the panther cooed teasingly and stroked his hand through the other's hair, "and it pains me to see you so upset."

Liar. Just what part of that smug grin showed any hints of pain or regret? Aomine was loving this.

"You can't do this to me!" His protest ended with a slight groan of discomfort when his chin was taken into a hard grasp. Aomine leaned down and gave his lips a teasing peck before he purred.

"On the contrary, I can do whatever I want. Your father has given me his permission to discipline you in any way I see fit. I'm not the only one who's getting tired of your mischiefs, Taiga."

Kagami was at a loss for words. Not his father! The man had always been strict and old fashioned in his upbringing methods; many times had he punished Kagami for being disobedient as a child and those were certainly not pleasant memories. If the stupid old man had entrusted Kagami fully in Aomine's care...the panther really could do anything to him and his father wouldn't care at all. In fact, he would probably encourage Aomine to not hold back.

This was the worst!

The low chuckle against his neck snapped him out of his chaotic thoughts and dread washed over him at the next words being spoken to him.

"Now, we're going to have a nice and quiet weekend at home just the two of us. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Noooooo!

 

* * *

 

If there was anything Kagami absolutely loathed, it was boredom _and_ not getting his way. Aomine knew this very well and had therefore included both in his punishment.

His fiancé had called Himuro saying that Kagami didn't feel well and couldn't go to the concert. And Kagami, having a ball gag in his mouth, hadn't been able to do anything about it. Yes, Aomine had actually gagged him _and_ put a collar around his neck. From the leather collar a silver chain dangled, the other end clutched in one of the panther's hands.

So here he sat, on the living room floor and, excluding the gag and collar, wore nothing but a pair of pink, frilly panties and a matching satin ribbon tied around his striped tail in a big bow. Aomine was lounging comfortably in the big plush couch watching TV, eating a slice of the large pizza he'd ordered earlier. Of course, he wasn't sharing it with the tiger.

Noticing the glare on him the panther lowered his gaze from the TV and settled it on the displeased tiger hybrid at his feet.

"What's with that look? This is exactly what you deserve." A thoughtful pause and then, "no, you deserve worse but I'm being generous."

Kagami growled behind the ball gag, causing his fiancé to laugh.

"Growl at me all you want, love. It won't change anything."

_Well fuck you too!_

"Ohh look, a documentary about the Edo period. Now this is some good stuff," Aomine said suddenly as he changed the channel and with a knowing smirk took a big bite out of the pizza slice.

With a low whine Kagami slowly slumped down into a heap on the floor. This was absolute torture, not being able to go anywhere, forced to sit still on the hard floor with nothing else but a stupid, boring documentary as entertainment. He was getting hungry too; the delicious smell of pizza nearly made him drool.

Wearing a collar would have turned him on but if Aomine didn't do anything to him then what was the point? Couldn't he at least do some kinky stuff? Like spank him or something. At least then this could have been bearable but the stupid idiot was ignoring him and watching that documentary like the nerd he was. But then again, even if Aomine did do such things on him Kagami would be too upset with him to enjoy it fully. Really, how _dared_ he ruin what would undoubtedly have been one of the best nights in the tiger's life? He'd had great plans for this weekend. First the concert and a possible hookup with Nash, then a party at one of Himuro's friend's yacht on Saturday and on Sunday he was going to the library to flirt with that cute librarian. He wouldn't forgive Aomine for this. Not in a long time.

As if reading his mind, his fiancé muttered without taking his eyes off the TV, "should have stayed away from Haizaki like I told you."

If he'd know this was how the other would punish him he would've thought twice about sleeping with Haizaki. But with the gag in his mouth he couldn't apologize; though even if he could he knew Aomine wouldn't give a shit. Besides, he knew that Kagami wasn't really sorry. The tiger was just selfish and desperate to go out.

A few hours passed and Kagami whined against the gag when his stomach rumbled for what had to the hundredth time, desperate for some food. He hadn't eaten since he got home from school.

The sound caught the attention of his fiancé.

"You hungry?"

Kagami gave a weak nod and pleadingly met the other's eyes. Aomine stared at him with a thoughtful expression for a brief moment before releasing a small sigh.

"All right then."

Kagami was led into the kitchen by the chain. He wasn't allowed to walk on two legs and so his knees began to ache after crawling across the hard, wooden floor. And on the floor he stayed while Aomine made him something to eat. The tiger had no idea what it was; the only thing he could see was the panther's back. But it didn't seem like he'd be eating anything fancy considering how little time passed before the food was ready. Aomine had finished the pizza too so there would be none of that.

Searching through the cupboards, the panther hybrid took out a bowl in which he put some of the food and placed it down on the floor.

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the weird gesture and let his eyes lower to said bowl. It was filled with what appeared to be oatmeal. Under closer inspection the tiger could see that some of it was burnt. While Aomine wasn't exactly a master chef, he wasn't terrible and wouldn't fail at something as simple as this unless it was on purpose...

Kagami _hated_ oatmeal.

_What the hell?_

Kagami glared at the bowl, appalled, before lifting his gaze up to meet the other's eyes. Surely he wasn't expected to actually _eat_ from it?

The mocking grin he was given was all the answer he needed, confirming that _yes,_ Aomine was indeed expecting him to eat from the bowl like a real pet. The panther bent down and undid the gag so that the other would be able to eat.

“Go on,” he drawled once he stood back up.

“Fuck no!” Kagami hissed out and turned his head to the side in defiance. This was not appreciated by the other and a sudden yank of his chain forced him forward which ended up with him crashing into the bowl face first. The squishy sound as his face hit the gooey porridge was loud in the otherwise silent kitchen.

With a grunt he slowly got up on his hands and knees, sticky oatmeal dropping from his face, and casted one last look at his fiancé in hope that he would be spared. That small sliver of hope was crushed when Aomine's eyes narrowed expectantly.

“Don't make me repeat myself.”

The tiger looked at the greyish, sticky mess in the bowl with troubled eyes and swallowed hard in his throat before bending down for a taste. He stuck his tongue out and with a hesitant lick scooped up some oatmeal, cringing at the burnt taste. He didn't bother chewing, swallowing the “food” in one go in order to get it over with as quickly as possible. Above him he heard his fiancé chuckle a cruel sound.

“Good boy."

It took a good ten minutes before Kagami finished. Once he'd swallowed the last bit he gazed up at the panther, oatmeal smeared around his lips and eyes pleading. Aomine licked his lips at he lewd sight, the white-greyish mess on his fiancé's face reminded him of something else entirely. Something way dirtier.

Kagami was also given a chance to drink. When another bowl filled with water was placed down in front of him he didn't resist and bent down to scoop it up with his tongue. Or, well, he tried to at least. When he stepped back as a way of telling the other that he was done, Aomine picked the bowl up and flipped it, pouring the rest of the water on Kagami's head.

Said tiger yelped in surprise at the sudden cold wetness and shivered uncomfortably when some of it slid down his neck and back.

"Good. Now when that's taken care of I think it's time for bed."

Aomine held up the ball gag and Kagami immediately shied away when it was brought up to his mouth.

"Please, Daiki, not that," he pleaded weakly but the panther shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't speak animal language."

He forced Kagami closer by yanking his chain, got down on his haunches and put the gag back on him. Surprisingly the tiger didn't struggle; he'd given up, knowing that Aomine wouldn't let him off easy for what he had done.

"You will sleep in my room tonight."

Kagami's ears perked at that but before he could feel even the slightest bit happy about it Aomine was quick to add,"on the floor. I don't want my bed sullied."

The other end of the chain was secured around the lower bedpost and Kagami's hands had been cuffed behind his back so he couldn't get free during the night. The link of chain between his collar and the bed was short, just enough for him to lie down on the floor. He wouldn't be able to climb up on Aomine's bed if he wanted to.

“Sweet dreams, love.” The panther purred, obviously amused by the situation, before flicking the light off and getting underneath his soft and warm blanket.

Kagami barely slept that night. He was still gagged, dried oatmeal on his face, no blanket to cover him and his arms ached from being confined in that uncomfortable way behind his back. A new wave of dread hit him when he realized that the weekend had just begun.

 

 


	5. Punishment part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who commented, gave kudos and took the time to read this fic <3
> 
> PS!!! Firstly, I changed Kagami's best friend from Kise to Himuro. I changed the last chapter so instead of going to the concert with Kise, Kagami was supposed to go with Himuro instead. It was supposed to be Himuro from the beginning but i kinda forgot xD I have some future plans for Kise so he will appear later on. 
> 
> Secondly.... nah nevermind.

  
Saturday.

For breakfast Kagami had been given another portion of oatmeal in a bowl. About half of it was eaten without complaints but once the tiger got to the burnt part he'd had to turn his face away from it, feeling like he was about to be sick. Thankfully Aomine had taken pity on him and let him off; perhaps today he could sway the panther into ending his punishment. In Kagami's opinion, he'd suffered enough. There was a party he wanted to go to and people he wanted to fuck.

But his attempt at persuasion didn't quite go as he had hoped. Aomine had been watching the morning news on TV when Kagami suddenly began to climb up on the couch, aiming to settle himself in the panther's lap. The bluenette had pushed him back down with a stern growl of “don't even think about it,” knowing exactly what his sly fiancé was up to.

But the tiger was determined and, after an affectionate nuzzle against Aomine's leg, moved once again to straddle the other's lap. This time he wasn't pushed away but his actions earned him a frown of disapproval from the other.

“I won't change my mind, Taiga.”

Aomine's words went ignored and a sudden groan forced its way past his lips when Kagami suddenly began to grind against him at a slow pace, causing a hot friction between their groins. The tiger's hands grabbed his shoulders for support and a moan came out muffled against the dark blue ball gag in his mouth.

Tilting his head back slightly Aomine found himself getting hard fast and he could very well _feel_ that the same went for his future mate. Desire stirred in his belly; Kagami's scent, heat and moans were making it very difficult for him to stay composed. His hands twitched with the strong urge to touch that what he knew to be soft and smooth skin but he miraculously resisted; he _wouldn't_ let it get to him because that was exactly what the tiger wanted. 

Hardening his resolve, Aomine snagged hold of Kagami's hair and forced his head back. His eyes narrowed as they met sly, half lidded red ones. Kagami was obviously pleased that he'd managed to get a reaction out of him. Tsk, the little minx never learned.

“Get back on the floor where you belong,” he growled and none too gently pushed the redhead off him.

Then he paused and studied Kagami for a moment with a thoughtful look before a grin suddenly broke out on his lips.

“If you want it that badly, I'll give it to you.”

And that's how the red haired tiger got into his current predicament.

Kagami had actually believed that Aomine was going to do the dirty with him. It was stupid to hope for such a thing in this situation, he knew, but when the panther said he'd “give it to him” what else was he supposed to think? Even if it wasn't sex there had been the possibility of at least a hand or blow job.

But no. After his failed attempt at seduction Kagami was further punished by getting a vibrator shoved up in his behind and since he was restrained he couldn't do anything about it. A rubber band had been secured around his shaft as well, keeping him hard and leaking for who knows how long.

He was shaking, wrists wiggling in a useless attempt to get out of the metal cuffs locking his arms behind his back. Aomine had finally freed him of them when he woke up that morning, which was a great relief, but only to put them back on for this torture. It was frustrating; he _really_ needed to touch himself. And he was getting sore.

His red eyes snapped open, wide and filled with desperation, and looked up in hope to meet his fiancé's own but Aomine wasn't paying him any attention. The bluenette was reading a book, held in one hand, with a blank expression on his face. In his other hand was a small remote that had nothing to do with the TV. The other end of the chain leash was secured around one of the sturdy legs of the coffee table and didn't allow the tiger much movement.

With a small smirk, eyes still on the page he was currently reading, Aomine turned the remote up to max and Kagami fell into a heap when the strong vibrations stimulated his prostate with full force.

“Might as well enjoy it. You won't be coming anytime soon.”

Kagami was only half listening to what he was saying. Most of his attention was focused on his aching arousal and the vibrations against his sweet spot. It was a conflicting sensation; pleasurable but uncomfortable bordering on painful and he couldn't stand it anymore. He knew though that no matter how much he pleaded and begged- not like he could do much of a that while being gagged- Aomine wouldn't let him off. 

Just as Kagami began to grind against the floor for some friction his striped ears perked at the sudden sound of his cell phone ringing. His eyes searched the room for the electronic device which he found lying on top of the coffee table.

With a sigh Aomine closed his book and put it down on the table before picking up the phone. Another grin stretched out on his lips when he read the caller ID. Before answering the call he turned the vibrator down to a lower level, reveling in the conflicted moan that spilled from his adorable fiancé.

“Hello, Himuro-san,” he greeted with a slight hint of amusement in his voice. His eyes were still on Kagami as he spoke.

At the mention of his friend's name Kagami tensed, eyes widening even further. With his grin still in place, Aomine placed a finger to his lips in a way of telling him to stay quiet.

“ _Hello Aomine-san, is Taiga around? I would like to speak with him if possible.”_

“Actually he's resting at the moment. His fever hasn't gone down and he woke up with a headache this morning. I don't want to disturb him.”

Aomine had to bite his lower lip in order to stifle a laugh and turned away from the phone when Kagami gave him a hateful glare. It was meant to be intimidating but failed miserably due the state the tiger was in.

“ _Oh I see. That's a shame, I hope he gets better soon.”_

“I'm sure he will if he just gets some more rest. By the way, how was the concert?” The panther asked and put the phone on speaker so that Kagami could hear.

“ _It was great. I wish Taiga could've been there though, he would've loved it. They played his favorite song twice and get this, Nash drew a random ticket number and the winner got to follow the band backstage after the concert and **I** won. I could bring one person with me and it really sucks that Taiga wasn't there. I had a drink with them, got all their autographs **and** I got to see their dressing room.”_

A pause and then,  _ “Ah sorry, I'm rambling. You probably don't care about these things, right?”  _ Himuro said sheepishly, feeling a bit embarrassed for getting so excited. 

“Don't worry about it. I'm glad you had such a good time and I'm sure Taiga will be happy for you. _”_

“ _Yeah about that, I want to tell him about it myself so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to him.”_

“Oh don't worry, your secret is safe with me... _”_ Aomine practically purred and lowered his gaze to look at the red-haired tiger once again. Kagami looked devastated; like he was about to cry and Aomine almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

When the bluenette ended the call he leaned down and mockingly patted his fiancé on the head.

“Don't worry, love, you'll get another chance to see them. _Eventually._ ”

Had it not been for the gag Kagami would have attempted to bite him. Words could not describe how angry he was and how much he hated Aomine at the moment. When he'd heard Himuro describe yesterday's events at the concert with so much excitement he really had been on the verge of tears. Himuro had met the band...he'd seen their freaking _dressing room_ and had it not been for the stupid panther jerk Kagami could have shared that experience. He would n _ever_ forgive this.

Aomine's hand left the other's head and slowly trailed lower, caressing the other's cheek, chin, chest and didn't stop until it reached the hard, leaking member. The panther caressed the black rubber band with a finger as he purred.

“Taiga, do you want me to take this off?”

Momentarily forgetting his anger at the sudden and unexpected question, Kagami nodded desperately and moaned when the other's finger rubbed the tip of his erection.

“Show me how much you want it,” Aomine ordered and leaned back in the couch.

Seeing this as his only chance to be free of this torment Kagami didn't hesitate to obey and crawled his way up to the bluenette's seated form. With a groan he began to rub his cheek, almost worshipping, against one of Aomine's feet.

The bluenette leaned forward and unclasped the ball gag, letting it fall to the floor with a heavy thump. Kagami opened and closed his mouth a few times to adjust, his jaw sore after wearing the damn thing for so long. But he was soon snapped back to the situation at hand when the other slowly began to undo his pants and to the tiger's pleasant discovery, his fiancé wasn't wearing anything underneath. He watched, transfixed, when Aomine's erection finally spang free from its confines, a pleasant shiver working its way down his spine at the thought of taking it into his mouth.

The foot in front of him placed itself under his chin and forced it up, hooded red eyes meeting blue.

“You know what to do. ”

And he certainly did. Even if Aomine refused to sleep with him didn't mean that they never did other intimate stuff with each other.

Not one to wait when being offered such a treat Kagami eagerly leaned forward to give the tip of his cock a lick, swirling his tongue around the head a few times before trailing down towards the shaft. Aomine gave out a groan and leaned back further in the couch, closing his eyes at the wet heat caressing his hard flesh but only to have them snap back open again when Kagami suddenly took all of him into his mouth in one go. With the tiger's experience it was no problem at all and having not been prepared to be taken all in so quickly, Aomine jerked in his seat.

“Shit!”

Pleased at the other's reaction, Kagami hummed around Aomine's cock and began to move, bobbing his head at a frantic pace. He wasn't patient enough to take it slow today; getting Aomine off was the only way for him to get off too and he needed it fast.

Aomine fisted one of his hands into Kagami's hair, holding on to it as he snapped his hips forward with a heated groan. He wouldn't last long, he knew, and pulled the other even farther down until the tiger's nose hit finely trimmed curls of dark blue.

Despite the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes because of the rough treatment, Kagami was enjoying himself thoroughly. Any intimate moment with Aomine was a bliss to him and he wished they would do it more often.

When he swallowed hard around his fiancé, Kagami felt him tense above him. It was the telltale sign that the panther was about to come and when it happened a few moments later Kagami didn't bother to pull away. He rather enjoyed the taste of his mate anyway and he knew how much it turned the other on. With pleased moan Kagami swallowed all of Aomine's seed before slowly pulling away, licking his lips to clean himself afterwards.

“Good boy. Now come here,” Aomine ordered after a little while, still a bit out of breath, and Kagami eagerly climbed up to straddle his lap.

With a soft peck to the tiger's cheek, Aomine carefully took hold of the rubber band and slowly began to tug at it but then suddenly let go. One of Kagami's eyes peeked open questioningly; why was Aomine stopping? The band was still on him.

“Wha-”

He shivered when his fiancé leaned in to purr in his ear.

“Juuust kidding~ I'll have you wear it for a little longer.”

And with another smirk he grabbed the remote, once again turning the vibrator to max.

“Mmm nyaa!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiiigh...blowjobs....
> 
> Why is it so hard for me *no pun intended* to write the words Dick and Cock in a text when I have no problems saying them? xD 
> 
> (The post button is scary sometimes...just sayin'.)


	6. Even?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Got into a flow the other day and 2 chapters in 2 days is kinda rare for me xD (other updated chapter on the jealousy collection fic, not 2 chapters of this.)

 

“Please don't frown like that, Kagami-kun. And I would prefer it if you'd talk to me.”

With a huff Kagami stubbornly kept his steely gaze forward as he and Kuroko entered the school building. He wasn't going to acknowledge his so called 'friend' just yet because honestly, he was _pissed_ at him. He wasn't sure who he was more pissed at though; Aomine for making his weekend hell or Kuroko who had obviously snitched on him about the Haizaki affair.

Really, how could he be friends with his fiancé's spy in the first place?

“Kagami-kun, believe me when I say it was for your own good.”

The tiger really wanted to tell the other to fuck off but that would require him to speak which was not an option at the moment seeing as how he was ignoring Kuroko. Tsk, for his own good...yeah right. Aomine had told him the exact same thing yesterday when he finally decided to end Kagami's suffering. How were the things he'd gone through these past few days in any way _good_ for him?

The blue fox sighed and with a disappointed shake of his head decided to give up on the attempt at conversation. Kagami would speak to him again eventually, he just needed to cool off. While he did understand the redhead's frustration, Kuroko had no regrets for what he had done because just like he'd said, it was for Kagami's sake. Haizaki really wasn't someone the tiger should get involved with.

For a brief moment he wondered what kind of punishment Aomine had inflicted on the red-haired hybrid but was quick to shake his curiosity off. It wasn't any of his business and knowing those two, he was probably better off not knowing.

Kagami's foul mood didn't show any signs of disappearing as the day went on. It was so bad in fact, that he unconsciously took it out on his classmates as well as other students by snapping at them for even the slightest things and threw death glares to whoever tried to approach him. He wanted to be left alone.

When lunch came around he didn't wait for Kuroko. He just grabbed his food and went to search for a secluded place to eat. There were several classmates of his –those brave enough to talk to him- that offered him their company but he brushed them off.

Not even sex could make him feel better.

_'Stupid Daiki. Stupid Kuroko.'_

It wasn't that cold outside yet with September month not even halfway through so Kagami decided to sit outside on the roof. Normally the doors were locked but convincing -or seducing- the janitor to unlock them hadn't been too difficult. He had not enjoyed as much as he normally would have however, due to his frustration. The guy was rather attractive and Kagami made a quick mental note to seek him out some other time when he didn't feel like murdering someone.

With an irritated huff he aggressively took a bite out of his sandwich he'd made himself that morning. He hadn't made any lunch for Aomine like he usually did because he had decided not to cook for that jerk for a long time. He could make his own food or eat that oatmeal of his.

Aomine had tried to talk to him that morning. He hadn't apologized, just talking about normal stuff as if the weekend had never happened and Kagami hated it. While he did usually enjoy getting punished by his future mate, Kagami had missed the Jabberwock concert which he had been looking so much forward to. To have that taken away from him so suddenly had hit him hard. Had it happened on a normal day it wouldn't have upset Kagami as much. In fact, he probably wouldn't have minded at all.

Stupid Aomine looking so sexy while dominating him, yanking at his chain and -

No.

Shaking his head, the tiger willed those thoughts away. He was angry at Aomine, furious...

...oh how good it had felt to have that cock in his mouth.

_'Fuck! Bad Taiga, don't think about it!”_

But no matter how angry he was and no matter how much he told himself otherwise, the deepest part of him knew that he would forgive Aomine.

Because he loved him.

He loved everything about the panther, especially his jealous nature. Why? Because it proved that Aomine loved him too. Aomine wasn't the type of person who spoke about his feelings very often; not even with Kagami. He was too proud and stubborn for that, a trait he'd gained in the past few years. When he was younger though he was very expressive but that had changed once he'd entered his teenage years. It was normal for panther hybrids apparently.

But unlike his other feelings, Aomine couldn't hide his jealousy quite as good and punishing Kagami for being intimate with someone that wasn't him was a way of showing the tiger that he cared. That strong jealousy of his confirmed his love and that was the main reason why Kagami liked to rile him up so much. And the fact that Aomine looked really sexy when he was mad, of course.

Kagami wasn't gonna lie though; he loved sex and to be the center of attention. Aomine refused to give him the prior and the latter wasn't given as much as Kagami would like, so he had to satisfy himself elsewhere. But oh how he wanted to be taken fully by his future mate. Yet another sigh fell from his lips at the thought of having to wait seven whole months for it.

He was totally whipped.

 

 

* * *

 

Kuroko accompanied him to the train station after school. Kagami didn't mind; after doing some reflecting during lunch he wasn't as mad anymore. He was still a bit salty, he wouldn't lie, but he didn't ignore his friend anymore at least.

“You don't have to wait with me. He'll be here soon.”

“I don't mind.”

Kagami had a suspicion that the fox was staying with him in order to keep an eye on him, probably on Aomine's request. He wouldn't be surprised if his fiancé had asked Kuroko to watch him extra carefully after all this.

What a pain, Kagami thought with a sigh.

“Have you forgiven Aomine-kun?”

“Hmph. No way,” the tiger scoffed and looked to the side.

“I see. Have you forgiven _me_?”

“Don't know.”

And that was the end of their discussion. The next five minutes was spent in silence and when Aomine's train arrived Kuroko was about to take his leave but halted when he caught sight of the blond male clinging to the panther as they stepped out on the platform. Kagami hadn't seen them yet as he was busy checking out a man wearing a fitted black suit.

Rolling his eyes Kuroko elbowed him in the side, causing the other to glare down at him.

“What was that for?”

Kuroko didn't have the time to answer. Kagami's eyes had already left him and settled on his fiancé....

_What. The. Fuck?_

Aomine was making out with some blonde dude right there on the platform for everyone to see... wait, the guy looked familiar. Could it be?

“Oh don't tell me...”

As the two broke apart Kagami got a full view of the blonde's face and his suspicions were confirmed.

It was none other than Kise Ryouta, a cheetah hybrid who had dropped out of high school to pursue his modeling career. He was rather popular now; Kagami had seen him on several magazine covers.

Not able to ignore the fact that his fiancé was sucking face with someone else, a fucking _model_ on top of that, Kagami stormed towards the two feline hybrids. If he heard Kuroko's calls after him he didn't show it.

“Daiki!” He roared, eyes seething and hands clenched into tight, shaking fists.

Pulling away from the blushing cheetah, Aomine lifted his eyes to settle them on his fuming fiancé. He was _furious_ , it seemed. Good. 

“Oh, hey Taiga. Have you met Ryouta?” he drawled lazily and with a smirk threw one arm over Kise's shoulders. The tiger ignored the obvious taunt, not missing the fact that Aomine had called the live barbie doll by his first name.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?”

“Hm? What do you mean?”

“Don't give me that crap! Get the hell away from him!” He yelled and grabbed the other's arm in an attempt to pull him away from the blonde. But Aomine didn't budge, retreating his arm from the tiger's grip with ease.

“Now don't be rude, darling. You can at least say hi to him.”

"..."

“Hey, Kagamicchi. Is it ok if I call you that, by the way?”

Slowly, almost mechanically Kagami looked at Kise with eyes that burned like two flaming suns. The blonde cheetah couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.

“Fuck off!”

The tiger's stiped ears twitched in vexation as his fiancé tsked at him, obviously mocking him.

“We still gotta work on that attitude of yours it seems. Anyway, Ryouta and I are going out on a date so don't wait up for me.”

What?

“Date? But you're _mine_!”

Aomine's smirk widened, enjoying his fiancé's distress, and without braking eyecontact leaned down to nuzzle Kise's hair.

“We're not married yet.”

Shocked, Kagami made a desperate keening sound that sounded very much like a whine, and took a shaky step forward. He couldn't believe that Aomine was doing this to him.

“B-but... but I-”

“Sorry, love, we gotta go. See you later.”

“Daiki!” Kagami shouted after him but received no response. He was rooted to the spot and all he could do was watch as _his_ panther left the station with that dumb blonde.

"Well that certainly surprised me," he vaguely heard Kuroko mutter behind him. There wasn't much, if anything at all, that could comfort Kagami at that moment but it did relieve him slightly that Kuroko didn't seem to have known about what had just transpired. But that relief didn't sit with him long, annoyance replacing it at his friend's next words.

"But I guess this makes you even."

Even? Aomine was going out on a _date_! Kagami only stayed to sex with his targets, never anthing that could possibly lead to something more than that. Was he seriously going to get himself a fucking boyfriend now? Sure they weren't married and didn't sleep together yet, but they were engaged! And with seven months left until their marriage and permanent mating!

They were certainly not _even!_

"Kagami-kun, please don't do anything rash. I know you don't want to hear this but you kind of deserved it. With this you two are-"

"Don't you dare say that word again-" but Kuroko ignored him- "With this you're _even._ I know you want to hurt him just like he hurt you just now, but please let it go this time. There will be no end to it and I really think it is unnecessary that you two hurt each other like this."

Kagami shook his head stubbornly. 

"So I'm just supposed to accept what he did?"

"Yes."

Fuck that!

"It hurts him when he sees or hears about you with others, you know. Aomine-kun might not say it out loud but I know how he feels. You can't blame him for wanting to get back at you."

But that was different! At least...Kagami thought so. Just when he'd calmed down and been ready to almost forgive Aomine for what he'd done last weekend the panther does something like this to him. It wasn't fair!

"This isn't serious, Kagami-kun. He loves you. He obviously brought Kise-kun just to upset you, nothing more."

Gritting his teeth Kagami let ouf a huff.

"Kagami-kun-"

"Fine I won't do anything! Doesn't mean I can't be upset," he snapped and with that turned on his heel to leave the station.

He seriously needed to blow off some steam after all this.

 

 


	7. Getting back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kagami hasn't learned his lesson at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami does some things he shouldn't, that's all I'm saying. 
> 
> And as usual, thank you all for the kudos, comments and for taking your time reading this fic <3

 

“Stupid. Piece. Of. **Shit**!” Kagami gritted out as he viciously hit the punching bag in front of him, never letting up his pace. He was seething, his whole body shaking with anger and eyes wild.

After the incident at the station he had quickly made the decision to visit the gym, needing to let his frustrations out before he did something he would later come to regret. He had asked Kuroko not to follow him and thankfully his friend listened; the fox wanted to give the tiger some space because he knew it was best for him to be left alone. While he did think it was about time for Kagami to get a taste of his own medicine, he did sympathize a little with him. He too had been surprised at Aomine's actions.

Sweating and panting the redhead landed another hard punch on the stuffed sack with a growl. He felt slightly better now, the physical workout helping him to calm down. Not that he wasn't still angry, mind you, but he had been upset the whole day and it was getting tiresome. Just when he'd been ready to forgive Aomine for last weekend he pulled a stunt like that in front of him. Jerk.

“Fuck you...” he wheezed out under his breath after landing one last hit.

“Wow someone's having a bad day,” he heard someone tease behind him and tensed. With narrowed eyes he turned around to tell whoever it was to fuck off but the words died on his tongue when he saw Haizaki standing there with that sexy smirk of his and strangely endearing mess of grey he liked to call hair.

“Get lost,” he huffed out but it lacked more bite than he would've wanted. He turned away from the wolf and went to take a swig out of his water bottle, intent on ignoring him. Unfortunately Haizaki didn't seem to get the hint and followed. 

“What's with the hostility, tiger?”

Kagami's ears twitched in annoyance. He didn't like how amused the wolf sounded, obviously enjoying himself at his expense. It didn't matter how hot he looked in his training outfit and how nicely it revealed his sweaty, muscled arms and legs. Withdrawing his lips from the bottle Kagami faced the other and bit out, “I'm serious. I got into a lot of trouble because of you so leave me alone!”

Haizaki looked at him questioningly.

“Trouble? Did they catch you after I left or something? You did cause quite the mess after all.”

Right. Kagami had forgotten that the wolf didn't know about him and Aomine. Not a lot of people did. He wasn't really sure why that was the case; he'd just never felt the need to tell anyone. Although if he had to state a reason then he'd say that keeping it secret would increase his chances of sleeping with whoever he wanted. If people knew he belonged to someone else- especially such a dominating alpha like Aomine- there was a greater risk of him being turned down.

But he seriously didn't care if Haizaki found out.

“No, I'm talking about Aomine Daiki. You know him, right? You go to the same school.”

Now Haizaki was very curious.

“Yeah I know him but what's he got to do with it?”

“We're engaged.”

“…”

A moment of silence passed between them, both shutting out the noises of the gym as Haizaki processed the new and unexpected information. But it soon shattered as the wolf suddenly broke out with booming laughter. It was loud enough to catch the attention of several people who looked their way, some with disapproval and some with mild curiosity. While Kagami liked attention, he hated this kind of it. A light blush crossed his cheeks at the stares and after flashing them a sheepish smile of apology he turned back to Haizaki who was still laughing, hands clutching his shaking sides.

“I c-can't believe it...I f-fucked Aomine's.. ahahah _fiancé_!”

“Shut up! He found out and punished me!”

When the laughter finally died down, fading into light chuckles, Haizaki spoke up.

“Wasn't my fault though. If I remember correctly it was you who came on to me, _begging_ me to fuck you,” he purred and playfully flicked one of the tiger's ears with a finger, liking the way it twitched in discomfort.

“I did not _beg_. You wanted me from the moment you saw me. Hmph, you were practically drooling like the slobbering mongrel you are.”

The words were meant to offend but it seemed to have the opposite effect as Haizaki released a low chuckle and invaded Kagami's personal space.

“I like it when you talk dirty...”

Oh.This was not good. Kagami was getting excited, memories of their time together in the Seirin locker room coming back to him. If Haizaki kept talking like that he wouldn't be able to control himself.

“So where is his royal highness right now?”

“He's out on a date with fucking _Kise_.” The name left a sour taste in his mouth.

“Kise? As in _Ryouta_?”

“You know him?” Kagami asked uninterestedly, still grumpy. He didn't give a shit about anything that had to do with that dumb blonde.

“We were in the same class in middle school.” Haizaki glanced at Kagami and with his smirk widening added, “I fucked him once. He's got a _really_ nice ass. Can't blame Aomine for wanting a piece of it.”

“Fuck you!” Kagami growled and roughly shoved the offending creature away from him. How dared he say something like that to him!?

“Woah calm down, tiger. I'm just being honest. It's not like you aren't considering the possibility of them fucking.”

As much as he hated to admit it, it was true. Kagami knew that while Aomine had never had sex with him, he was by no means a virgin. During all the years that they'd known each other the panther had had his fair share of one night stands. Though he was very discreet about it and never slept with the same person twice. But he had been so obvious with Kise who was a model on top of that. Really, no one would blame Aomine for wanting him. Some might even say that Kise was way better looking than Kagami...

“Damn it...” the tiger cursed weakly and stared down at the floor, feeling defeated. Guess he really did deserve it, huh.

He suddenly heard a light rustling and with his ears perking he looked up at Haizaki who he had forgotten for a second. He was just about to ask why he was still there but remained quiet as Haizaki suddenly lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe away some sweat off his face. He watched the movement, transfixed and unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of that toned abdomen and well defined six-pack. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by the wolf who grinned smugly.

“Like what you see, do you? Oh what am I saying, of course you do.”

“Fuck you,” Kagami hissed and made to leave but only took one step before he was grabbed by the waist from behind and pulled back against a strong chest. He shivered as the other leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“Exactly. Let's fuck.”

“H-hah?”

“I pretty much get the situation. Aomine went out with Ryouta to get back at you.”

“Good job. Did you hurt yourself figuring that out or what?”

Haizaki ignored the comment and tightened his grip around him, pulling him in closer.

“So let me fuck you to get back at  _ him _ .” He punctuated his words with a subtle thrust of his hips against Kagami's behind.

Kagami bit his lower lip as he thought about it. He was getting hard and Haizak was basically offering what he knew to be mind-blowing sex on a silver platter. How could he possibly refuse? But on the other hand...the wolf was the reason things had ended up like this with Aomine in the first place. What would he do to Kagami if he slept with Haizaki again? He really shouldn't do it.

_But he's probably fucking Kise right now._

Oh fuck it. He would take any punishment if it meant getting Aomine upset and jealous.

With a sigh he nodded, shivering at the snigger puffing against his ear.

“I knew you wouldn't refuse. After all, you're a _slut_.”

“Mm yes,” Kagami groaned eagerly and began to grind his backside against Haizaki's groin. But he was suddenly pushed away, much to his confusion. Before he could open his mouth to protest the other explained himself.

“Not here though. I plan to make you scream and I'm sure the staff wouldn't appreciate it.”

“How thoughtful of you...” Kagami muttered but the promise of making him scream had him very excited and eager.

After quickly grabbing their stuff they went to Haizaki's place, took a shower together before moving on to the wolf's bedroom. Haizaki lived by himself, had moved out of his parent's house a few months prior, which Kagami greatly appreciated. He could be as loud as he wanted and they didn't have to worry about any awkward interruptions to kill the mood.

“Make sure your scent gets on me,” the tiger panted while Haizaki licked greedily at his throat. The wolf didn't need to be told twice, gladly granting the request by grinding their naked bodies against each other.

“That's it... come on, more.”

With a light growl the wolf moved down to lick at the perky nipples underneath him while slowly trailing his hands up a set of quivering thighs, hips and sides. For someone so muscular Kagami sure was soft. Not that Haizaki was complaining, it had just surprised him the first time they fucked. Although that time he'd taken Kagami from the back.

He smirked around one of the nipples as the tiger threw his head back with a loud moan. Those noises were like sweet music to his ears, or even better than that. But it still wasn't loud enough. He'd promised to make Kagami scream and Haizaki wasn't one to engage in much foreplay. Tiger had been given more than enough of it.

So traveling his hands farther down he took hold of Kagami's thighs in a bruising grip and slowly pried them apart. Taking the time to enjoy the view the wolf licked his lips as he was filled with a rush of anticipation. It was very seldom that he fucked the same person twice but every now and then he came across a few exceptions. Tiger was definitely an exception; his ass was perfect, he was a masochist, a screamer...and best of all, a delicious way to mess with the high and mighty Aomine Daiki. He couldn't wait to see his face as he told him about how he made Kagami beg and pant like a bitch in heat for him.

But that was for later. Now he had some more urgent business to take care of.

He scooted farther in between the other's parted legs and made himself ready.

“Itadakimasu...” he purred lewdly before entering the puckering hole exposed to him. Soft, warm and _tight_.  Just like he remembered it.

And just liked he'd promised, he made Kagami scream nice and loud.

 

* * *

 

“I'm staying the night.”

Haizaki lifted himself onto his elbows and with a quizzical quirk of his brows looked at the redhead who sat at the edge of the bed with his back against him.

“You're not falling for me, are you?” He asked jokingly but there was a hint of disapproval in his voice. It wouldn't do him any good if tiger suddenly got clingy and began to expect things from him. But his worries were soon blown away by the other's answer. With a scoff, the tiger ran a hand though his hair in a useless attempt to tame it before peering at the other over one of his shoulders.

“Don't flatter yourself. It's only to piss Daiki off. And I won't sleep on the floor so you better share the bed.”

“Heh. You're a demanding little bitch, aren't you...”

“You gave me bruises. The least you can do it let me sleep on a bed. In fact, _you_ should be offering yourself to sleep on the floor.”

“Not gonna happen, princess. I don't mind you sleeping with me but don't expect any cuddling or mushy shit like that.”

“With you? Don't make me laugh.”

“Good.”

A few hours later, after a meal of instant noodles and some vegetables, the two went to bed. Kagami decided to shower in the morning, letting Haizaki's scent really soak into his skin during the night. The wolf fell asleep rather quickly but Kagami found himself struggling. He should be feeling good. He had just had mind-blowing sex with a hot guy and his body was satisfied, hurting deliciously in all the right places.

So why did he feel so guilty?

_'It hurts him when he sees or hears of you with others,'_ Kuroko had told him at the train station. But Aomine never showed it. Angry? Yes. Jealous? Definitely. But he never looked sad or hurt. He would just punish him and then it was over. Although...Aomine rarely ever spoke about his feelings. Perhaps he was an emotional wreck on the inside. 

_Why am I thinking about this now?_

Aomine hurt him. Very much, so it was only fair.

Right?

 

 


	8. Kiss and make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh... not sure what to think but it's something at least. With this chapter, the whole Haizaki "arc" is concluded, if it can even be called an arc, idk. (For now at least. He might come back later we'll see. He will still have small appearances during games and such) So I'm looking forward to writing the next chapters where it's back to Kagami just teasing Aomine normally. Seirin school festival is coming up and I wonder what Kagami's class will be doing...
> 
> Enough talk! Ok fine.

 

Aomine would be lying if he said he wasn't angry, because, he _was._ He was angry at Kagami for not coming home last night. Even worse, the tiger hadn't even told him where he was or who he was with. They hadn't spoken since they last saw each other at the station and it was seriously starting to get to him. While he was angry beyond belief, he was also very worried about Taiga. What if something had happened to him. Was he safe? Even Kuroko hadn't seen him; the fox only knew that Kagami went to the gym and had asked to be left alone. He hadn't heard of him since. 

Guilt had begun to kick in as well. Aomine knew that Taiga's disappearance was his fault; if he hadn't showed off with Kise it wouldn't have happened. He'd looked so miserable. But at the same time, Taiga deserved it. It was about time that he learned what it felt like to see your future mate with someone else.

Aomine wasn't usually the worrying kind, always calm and collected even in stressful situations, but when it came to his fiancé it was a whole other story. Taiga had such an affect on him it was ridiculous.

He had been on edge all morning, snappy at those who approached him and wearing a hard scowl that wouldn't go away. But then before class started Kuroko had texted him and informed that Taiga was all right. The redhead had contacted the fox telling him this but his whereabouts were still unknown. It was a great relief but Aomine's anger remained. When he got home he had a few things to say to his unruly mate.

He was just on his way to class after receiving the text when he felt it; the familiar scent of his darling Taiga mixed with something... _foul_ and out of place. 

Slowly he spun around and his narrowed eyes instantly zoned in on none other than Haizaki. Farther down the hall wearing a smug smirk the grey wolf was shamelessly flirting with a group of girls. They were all fawning over him and giggling at every word that came out of that irritating mouth of his. Ever since he became the new ace of Touou he had become very popular. Not that it was unexpected, but Aomine didn't like it.

What the  _fuck_ was Taiga's scent doing on him?

“Aomine?” His friend and fellow member of the student council asked carefully, cautious now when he'd seen the expression on his face. Aomine had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed him.

“Go ahead, I'll catch up,” was all he said before starting to march his way up to the new Touou ace.

The brunette didn't hesitate and with a quick nod made his way to their homeroom class.

“Oi Haizaki!”

Interrupted in whatever he was talking about Haizaki looked up and as his eyes settled on the blue haired panther his frown slowly morphed into a taunting grin. The small flock of girls noticed the tension and with nervous looks between the two males scurried away from the scene. Haizaki paid them no mind, all of his attention now on the approaching Aomine.

“Well, if it isn't the president himself. Talking to _me_ no less; I am not _worthy_ of such an honor.”

Ignoring the obvious mockery, Aomine came to a halt before him and went straight to the point.

“Stay the fuck away from Taiga.”

“Hm? But Tiger is so _cute_.”

“Don't call him that,” Aomine growled darkly and had Haizaki been anyone else he would've tucked his tail between his legs and run. However, the panther's anger and obvious jealousy only served to further amuse him. This is what he'd wanted in the first place; to push Aomine off his high horse and watch him lose that usual look of superiority.

“You know,“ he began with a light snigger, “it isn't me you should be saying this to. Tiger is the one who came to me first and didn't mention anything about you. He's the one who won't be able to stay away from _me_. Heh, you should've seen how eagerly he spread his legs for me.”

Words could not describe the rage he felt at those words and the mental images they created. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to tear the wolf apart but he couldn't cause a scene. It wouldn't look good if the student council president went around starting fights in school. He tried to stay calm, knowing that Haizaki was provoking him on purpose, but it was not an easy feat. His panther genes were starting to mess with his emotions at this point and it was near impossible to resist it.

“Just stay away from him, understand? He's _mine_.”

Not intimidated in the least, the wolf stood his ground and shoved his hands into his pockets like he didn't have any care in the world. The infuriating smirk on lips still remained and if possible, widened.

“When you say it like that I just want him more. No wonder he was so delicious; things are much more enjoyable when they belong to someone else.”

“I'm warning you...”

“Besides, you have Ryouta now, don't you? Poor Taiga; he was devastated. Oh but don't worry, I took _good_ care of him last night.”

“I'll _kill_ you!”

“Whoa take it easy. He needed someone to comfort him and I was there. How could I have possibly refused him when he looked so vulnerable?”

Damn it all. Aomine raised his fist, ready to deliver a punch, but just when he was about to do it someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back. As much as they could at least. It was Momoi, his cousin and compared to him she wasn't very strong but she had managed to stop him from attacking Haizaki.

“Let's go, Dai-chan,” was all she said. Her expression was stern but sympathetic as she had heard a big part of the conversation. He looked at her, eyes wild, before he snapped out of it and slowly lowered his arm. Taking a deep breath to calm down he nodded and let her tug him along.

“Yeah, Dai-chan, run along before you get late for class,” Haizaki taunted behind him and his ears twitched but before he could turn to him with a reply Momoi gave another sharp tug to his arm in warning. She did, however, send a glare at the wolf before they left.

 

* * *

 

Kagami knew that Aomine wouldn't miss school and thus the apartment would be empty when he came home the next morning. He was ditching school because there was no way he would be able to cope with how things were at the moment.

Sleeping with Haizaki last night hadn't made anything better. Instead he felt like shit and it only got worse as time passed. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized what a mistake it had been. The way his fiancé had treated him the day before still stung and he couldn't get the thought of Aomine fucking Kise out of his head no matter how much he wanted to. He felt betrayed still but it didn't compare to the guilt. He knew Kuroko was right; Aomine loved him and had only used Kise to get back at him. Damn it, why hadn't he listened to his friend and let it go?

When he got home he went straight for his room and buried himself under the blanket on his bed. As he laid there in the silence, everything that had happened since yesterday repeating themselves in his head, he finally cracked and a few tears came falling down from his eyes. Frustrated, he wiped them away and with a long sigh buried his face in his pillow. He was tired; he'd barely gotten any sleep last nigh due to the emotional mess raging on in his head. But the sleepiness was starting to catch up and when he closed his eyes it didn't take long before he fell asleep.

Hours later when Aomine came back he felt the mixed scent of tiger and wolf the second he crossed the threshold. Gritting his teeth he made a beeline for his fiancé's room and practically tore the door open before storming inside. His eyes caught sight of the resting figure on the bed and he growled.

“Get up, Taiga.” He demanded and none too gently bent down to shove at his sleeping tiger. Kagami groaned, ears twitching in discomfort and snuggled deeper into his soft bed. But of course Aomine would have none of it and took hold of Kagami's arm and roughly pulled him up. Forced up to his feet, the red haired tiger sent the other a glare. He hadn't woken up properly but once realization hit him his eyes widened and he tried to pry his arm free but the hard grip only tightened at his attempt.

“I'm seriously starting to lose my patience with you, Taiga. Why are you so damn insistent on going against me?”

“Let go!”

“Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I thought something had happened to you! And then I find out that you've been with Haizaki again even though I made it perfectly clear that I don't want you around him!”

“Daiki, listen to me, I-”

“Shut up! Just don't speak right now.”

Kagami frowned. He had been sad the whole day, feeling like crap and waiting for his fiancé to get home so they could sort it out. But when Aomine just waltzed in and started shouting at him like this he didn't feel like apologizing at all. It just made him angry. He was trying to explain but the other wouldn't even let him! The feeligns of guilt left him for a moment and anger took its place.

“Didn't you learn anything last weekend?”

“If you can fuck Kise then I can fuck Haizaki.” He knew he wasn't supposed to say such things but at the moment he too upset to care. And to think that he had actually planned on apologizing!

“No you _can't!_ ”

“Jeez, Daiki, it's just sex. We're only using each other. It's not like I'm gonna marry him or anything,” Kagami replied with a roll of his eyes. But Aomine didn't like it. He squeezed Kagami's arm tighter, making the tiger wince.

“Ouch!”

“I swear Taiga, if you don't start behaving soon I will-”

Kagami punched him. The unexpected blow caused Aomine to let go as he staggered back, hand settling on his bruised cheek. When Kagami spoke next his blue eyes snapped opened and slowly lifted to look at him.

“Fuck you, Daiki. If you won't apologize then neither will I. I'm going out.” And with that the tiger walked off towards the hall. He'd actually hoped for them to settle this quietly. It wasn't like he was the only one who had done something wrong!

For a moment Aomine stared after him wide-eyed before he snapped. As if he'd let Kagami walk out on him! He launched himself forward and in one quick move grabbed his fiancé and hoisted him over his right shoulder.

“W-wha, put me down!”

“Not gonna happen.”

Kicking the door to his room open, Aomine entered and none too gently threw his future mate down on his bed. Kagami instantly scrambled back until he hit the headboard, his posture turning defensive, red eyes glaring and teeth bared threateningly.

Aomine ignored it, not at all fazed, and crawled up towards him. “Seriously, what am I supposed to do with you?” He muttered and snagged hold of Kagami's wrists. Unsurprisingly the tiger began to fight back, squirming and kicking.

“Fuck off, you Ahomine!”

They wrestled for a bit, scratching and biting like the half-animals they were, and when Aomine finally managed to subdue his fiancé they were both panting and donned several marks. Kagami pursed his lips and spat right into the panther's face, eyes seething, and Aomine growled lowly in his throat at the defiant action. He bared his teeth aggressively and leaned down close to the other's face in warning. Red and blue eyes clashed, boring into each other before...before they suddenly kissed. It was aggressive and possessive on both parts, a mix of teeth, tongue and blood.

Kagami moaned against Aomine's lips and weakly tried to get his wrists free as they were still pinned down. He wanted to touch the other so badly. He swallowed some of the blood that spilled from the panther's lips and shivered at the delicious taste. But his pleasure was short lived. He hadn't noticed it before because he'd been so upset but he suddenly caught whiff of Kise's scent. It reminded like a slap to the face of what Aomine had done and that he still hadn't recieved an apology. With a low growl he bit down on the eager tongue in his mouth, satisfied with the pained groan coming from its owner. Aomine pulled pack and brought a finger to his tongue, scowling at the blood that came off on it.

He looked at Taiga, eyes raging, and was about to make his anger known but the tears that glistening tears in Taiga's eyes stopped him.

“Oi, Taiga...are you crying?” He asked dumbly and slowly leaned back to get a full look of his future mate.

“You really hurt me, jerk! Acting like you wanted Kise more than me... fuck you.” The last two words came out broken and were followed by a sob.

Taiga knew was being hypocritical, but at least it was _okay_ for him to show off his conquests because that's who he was. He did it all the time and had done so for years. Aomine on the other hand wasn't a person who normally did that and therefore shouldn't have the right to.

“It wouldn't be as bad if you'd just gone and fucked him...but instead you had to make a show of it in front of me! And why the hell would you take him out on a date? It's like you want to be together with him or something! When I slept with Haizaki it was because I was so mad at you but then I regretted it because it made me feel guilty and...fuck, I hate you!”

 Aomine's eyes softened slightly and he sighed. He brought his hand down to run it through Kagami's hair.

“I'm sorry.”

But Kagami shook his head stubbornly. Stupid Aomine, making him cry like this. Embarrassed and still salty despite the apology - it wasn't enough in his opinion- the tiger made to leave but gasped when he was suddenly pulled back by the waist. Aomine dragged his fiancé down to sit in his lap. It was no surprise when Kagami struggled to get free, kicking and flailing his arms.

“Let go!”

“No,” Aomine replied simply and bent down to lick at the tiger's neck. Kagami shivered.

“No, I'm mad at you! You were _mean_!”

“Mean? Aww sweetie, don't say that.” He tried to be serious but couldn't quite suppress the slight chuckle that bubbled up in his throat at the childish word. Really, who used “mean” these days?

_'Fuck he's cute'_

“Taiga, I'm sorry that I hurt you. You know I love you.”

“...”

“Let's make a deal. If you promise to not sleep with Haizaki again I won't have Kise. Sounds fair?”

Kagami stilled and considered the words. His hesitation was short and with a nod he agreed. At this point he was willing to do anything. 

“Good.”

Turning around in the panther's arms Kagami pulled him into a hug. 

“I'm sorry, Daiki,” he muttered against the other's neck before nuzzling into it. It brought forth a fond smile from Aomine and he returned the hug. The sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other's warmth before slowly letting up. 

They looked at each other for a while before closing the distance, sharing a slow kiss to finally put an end to their fight. 

 

 


	9. New day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since i updated this. Okay not that long but still. Here's another chapter
> 
> ((Why did I choose to title the chapters? Whyyy? >:/ ))

 

 

“You're in a good mood today,” Kuroko commented as he and Kagami walked in through the Seirin school gate. The tiger had been smiling ever since they met up at the train station, humming to himself every now and then. Kuroko hadn't inquired about it until now because he'd wanted to give the other a chance to explain first, but when Kagami didn't talk and just stared ahead with that smile and hazy eyes he couldn't keep quiet any longer.

At his question the redhead glanced at him and answered with a nod. When he didn't say anything more about it Kuroko took that as his cue to continue. His light blue eyes lowered slightly to settle on the obvious love bites on the other's neck. Kagami hadn't even bothered to cover them up.

“I take it you and Aomine-kun made up yesterday.”

As if the marks weren't proof enough, Aomine's scent was dominating as it seemed to cover every inch of Kagami's body. There had definitely been some serious scent marking done.

"Yep,” Kagami chirped and his smile widened.

 Fuck, Aomine had been sexy last night. Once they'd made up with a steamy kiss that soon turned into a full blown make out session and groping, the panther had begun to mark him with bites and his scent. It had taken a while but eventually all traces of Haizaki were gone and replaced by the bluenette. Of course, Kagami had done some marking of his own. No way was he letting _his_ panther walk around smelling like that dumb blonde. 

Though he hadn't gotten away completely unscarred. He could still feel a slight stinging in his buttocks from where his fiance had punished him with his belt. He wasn't complaining as he loved when he was “disciplined” this way but that's not to say it hadn't hurt.

“He didn't fuck me though...” he muttered out loud and his smile morphed into a disappointed pout, ”I tried to convince him that it was the perfect time for hot make up sex but he still wouldn't do it...”

“You know he won't back down on his word, Kagami-kun. He is too stubborn and proud for that. If Aomine-kun has decided on something then nothing will change that.”

Kagami sighed and didn't comment further. As always, Kuroko was right. It just bothered him slightly that no matter how hard he tried to seduce his fiancé, the bluenette wouldn't give in. Did he really have to wait until graduation? He wanted him _now_! 

“As a friend of you both I am happy that you've made up. When Aomine-kun informed me that you're grounded for the whole week I thought things had not gone well yesterday.”

“Oh of course he told you,” the tiger muttered with a roll of his eyes. While he and his fiancé were back on good terms, Kagami was not allowed to go anywhere except school for the rest of the week. An additional part of his punishment.

“So what did I miss yesterday?” he decided to ask in order to change the subject.

“We discussed what our class will be doing for the school festival.”

His ears twitched with interest at the answer he received and eagerly looked at his friend.

“And?”

With a small sigh, obviously not thrilled about the result, the fox answered.

“Maid café.”

Kagami hummed. He liked it; not that he had really expected anything different. His class did a kissing booth last year and it was no surprise that the tiger had been put there as the main attraction. The line for the booth had stretched  _very_ far, enough said. It would probably be the same this year. And the possibility of seeing him in a maid outfit was enough reason for his class mates to choose said activity for the festival. 

“Kagami-kun, you must consult with the basketball club. You are the captain after all, have you chosen what you will be doing?”

“Not yet. We will talk about it today.”

When the two entered their homeroom Kagami was immediately pulled aside by a group of girls that bombarded him with information about the maid café.

“Kagami-kun, we had such a hard time to decide whether you'll be wearing a butler or maid outfit...but then we thought that the latter is the best choice. H-how do you feel about that?” The leader said nervously, awaiting his response with much anticipation.

The red haired tiger gave her a friendly smile that made her and the other two blush.

“I don't mind at all. I'm counting on you to make me look good, ne?”

“Y-yes!”

Another one became bold, stepping closer to him and stammering, “I-I must t-take your m-m-measurements for the outfit!” Her voice cracked at the last word and she looked like she would have a nosebleed any second. It was pretty cute, Kagami thought. With a soft chuckle he leaned down and playfully tapped her nose.

“Sure, but let's do it during lunch break. Then we can go somewhere more private and take our time....”

“YES!”

“No fair! I want to take your measurements too!”

“Kagami-kun, can I take a picture of you when you wear it?”

As Kuroko watched the spectacle he wondered for a moment what Aomine would think of all this. Last year he hadn't gone to Seirin's festival due to visiting his parents in Australia and thus missed the kissing booth. But this year...

“What is all this noise? Get to your seats!” The teacher barked when he entered the room. When he stopped at his desk his cold eyes looked at the red-haired student who undoubtedly was the reason for the whole spectacle.

“Ah Kagami-kun, how nice of you to show up today. You did not inform the school of your absence yesterday.”

“I'm sorry, sensei. It won't happen again.”

“Hmph.”

When the teacher turned his back to the class to write on the black board, Kagami's fake smile fell and he frowned. That bitter old man... if he really wanted to Kagami could have him begging on his knees. Not that he _actually_ wanted to of course. Bleh.

On his way out from homeroom he sought out his homework slave to retrieve his biology homework. The chipmunk was a stuttering, blushing mess as usual and when he with trembling hands gave the notebook to his crush, he couldn't help but ask something.

“K-Kagami-sama...is it true that y-your class are doing a-a- maid cafe?” His blush darkened at the last part.

Rolling his eyes the tiger replied with a simple yes. Then a small smirk grew on his lips and he looked down the other.

“I'll be wearing a maid outfit. Are you looking forward to it?”

“Yes! I m-mean...”

“Of course you do. Stupid question wasn't it. Anyway, my lesson is about to start.”

And with that he turned and left. No goodbye or praise for a job well done. With longing eyes the chipmunk watched after him, his thoughts wandering to the image of Kagami Taiga dressed up as a maid. He had to bring his camera next Monday!

Outside the classroom for biology Kuroko stood and gave him a disapproving look.

“Where did you go?” He asked, blue eyes noticing the notebook that wasn't there before. Kagami followed the gaze and shrugged.

“I forgot it so I went to get it.”

With a skeptical quirk of is brow the fox entered the classroom with the red-haired tiger.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko made sure that Kagami made it to the usual platform at the train station directly after school and his club activities were finished. The tiger really was getting tired of being babied like this, Kuroko being his sitter.

He stayed with him until Aomine arrived.

The panther put one arm around Kagami's waist and gave his cheek a kiss before turning to the fox.

“Would you like to join us for dinner? Taiga is making chicken stew.”

“Thank you for the offer but I have other plans for today.”

“All right. See you tomorrow then.”

When they got home Kagami started on dinner and Aomine sat down at the table to read meanwhile, sometimes glancing up to enjoy the view of his fiancé working the kitchen wearing his cute apron.

_'Six months...'_ He thought to himself. Despite his composed outer his patience was starting to run out. He wanted to claim Taiga fully and make him forget all those other people he'd fucked until now. To make him his exclusively. He could have done this already of course, but at the time when he'd made his promise to wait it had seemed like a good, romantic idea. He wanted their wedding night to be something special. And it had scored a lot of brownie points with Kagami's dad, he couldn't possibly break it now. 

He knew he was being too nice, allowing his fiancé to run around living up to his reputation as the Seirin High slut. Ever since they were kids Kagami liked attention and discovered early what it did to Aomine. He  _shouldn't_ allow his tiger to treat him like that. 

Shouldn't.

But he didn't want to be a tyrant. They were getting married at an early age so he could understand the other's need to make the best out of his youth and high school life. Especially since Aomine wouldn't fuck him. Admittedly, his own one night stands were necessary because his hand just wasn't enough. Besides, he knew Kagami was playing with him, that the people he fucked meant nothing. It was just to wind him up, a punishment for not bedding him.

But once they were married Aomine was going to make up for all that and if Kagami still insisted on having this  _lifestyle_ of his, then he wouldn't be so nice. 

Shit, he was getting hard...

The things he wanted to do to him.

With a shake of his head and silent groan he returned his focus to the book in his hand.

“Something wrong?” Kagami asked by the stove without looking back, his ears having picked up the quiet sound.

“No.”

Shrugging his shoulders he took down a cutting board to start making a salad. As he began chopping some lettuce he broke the silence by asking, “How's your school festival coming along?”

“Good.”

“Is it next week like Seirin?”

“Yes. Although Wednesday and Thursday.”

Seirin was hosting its own on Monday and Tuesday.

“And what is your class doing?”

Aomine put the book down and stood from his seat. He stretched and with a groan answered.

“Haunted house...”

Hearing the obvious displeasure in his fiancé's voice, Kagami smirked but it was unseen as his back was facing the other.

“Oh how exciting,” he said, “can I come and visit? Perhaps we can go through it together and you can hold me when I get scared.”

Kagami at Touou...

Aomine didn't like that.

“You just focus on your own festival,” he replied and went up to the tiger, settling his hands on his hips and nuzzling his red hair from behind. A pleased purr escaped him as his nose was greeted with his own scent that lingered in the silky strands.

“How about you? What're you doing this year?”

“Maid café.”

….

The grip on Kagami's hips tightened the instant he'd uttered his reply. He could guess what his fiancé was thinking.

“And exactly _what_ will _you_ be doing?”

Despite asking, Aomine already knew the answer.

Kagami sniggered.

“I'm one of the maids. You should see my outfit-” A surprised cry left him as he was spun around and pushed back against the counter. Aomine glared down at him for a brief moment before scooping down and kissing him hard. He snagged hold of his hair and tilted his head back for better access.

“Mmm,“ Kagami moaned and returned the kiss with much eagerness. His tail twitched pleasantly and his ears folded back to lay flat against his head. He inched closer, as close as he possibly could and folded his arms around the other's neck.

The wet sound of their lips and tongues touching was all that filled the otherwise silent kitchen for a while. Kagami moaned again at the delicious taste of his soon to be mate; it was crazy how good it was and he'd never get enough of it. Still connected by the kiss, Aomine lifted Kagami up so that he sat on top of the counter. His hands then lowered to the redhead's thighs and spread them in order to get between them.

“W-will you come see me?” Kagami asked, panting when they broke apart for air. Aomine licked at his throat before replying with a low “Yes.”

Of course he was going. Kagami obviously wanted him there to see it; how sexy he undoubtedly would look as a maid and how the whole Seirin student body would be drooling after him. Tch, that little minx. Kagami was definitely going to flaunt around and tease him during his visit.

Perhaps it was time to let Seirin know who Kagami really belonged to. He smirked against his tiger's throat. If he announced their engagement during the festival then fewer people would dare to approach him.

 

 

 

 


	10. School festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but now it is written! University is a time-stealer so finding opportunities to write is more difficult now. As always, thanks to you who commented and gave kudos to the last chapter. The support means a lot! <3

 

By the end of the week Kagami's uniform was completed. A lot of time and effort had been put into it by the three girls; perhaps more than it should have. Some had complained to them about it, that they should help with the other preparation as well instead of spending all their energy on one single uniform. Of course, they girls hadn't listened.

“Kagami-kun is our number one priority,” the leader of the small group had said, speaking for all three of them.

They'd done a great job; the uniform fit Kagami like a glove and he looked absolutely perfect.

It was a typical black and white french maid outfit; much like those you see in a real, typical maid café. A black one-piece dress with white laced trims and a frilly white apron tied around his waist in a big bow. The skirt reached down mid-thigh, which was shorter than Kagami had expected but he certainly didn't mind. The sleeves were short and poofy, each adorned with a white ribbon at the ends. And tied around his neck was a black satin ribbon with a cat bell hanging from it, making a cute chiming sound whenever he moved. A matching ribbon adorned his tail, also tied into a bow. On his head he wore a classic headband of white lace and lastly, a pair of white over-knee stockings covered his legs.

When he stepped out of the dressing room he twirled to give the girls a full view of the uniform on him. Unsurprisingly they loved it.

“Kagami-kun, you look so cuuute!” They squealed in unison and hurried up to the tiger for an even closer look.

“H-how is it? Is there something you want us to change?”

Kagami smiled at them and shook his head.

“No, it's perfect. Great work guys.”

He looked at himself in the mirror once more and nodded in satisfaction. He turned sideway and wagged his tail back and forth, liking the way it peaked out from under the skirt.

Damn he looked good. Aomine would go crazy.

A chuckled at the thought and swiped his tongue across his upper lip.

He couldn't wait.

 

* * *

 

Because several schools in the area had their festivals on Monday, Aomine was only attending classes until lunch. If a student wanted to go to another school's festival, they had to file an application on which they wrote what school they'd be visiting and what time. Aomine had decided to visit Seirin in the afternoon. So he and Kagami parted at the station as usual in the morning but with the reminder that they'd see each other again soon.

Aomine had renewed his scent markings the night before and since Kagami at the time had enjoyed it so much he'd been completely unaware of the reason behind it, not finding it suspicious at all.

“Aomine-san, are you leaving now?” One of his friends asks after they'd finished their lunch. Aomine hadn't eaten much though as he was saving his appetite for whatever food he'd be eating at Taiga's maid café. He didn't know whether his tiger was actually cooking as well, but he sure hoped so. Perhaps he could make a special order.

“Yes I am. I'll be gone for the rest of the day so I'll see you tomorrow.” And with that he left the school and made his way to Seirin. While he knew that there were several other Touou students that planned on visiting Seirin, he was going by himself. His friends were either staying or visiting other schools.

As Aomine sat on the train a smile cracked out on his lips. He was looking forward to the event for several reasons but at the same time he couldn't help but think about all the people who would be staring at Kagami while thinking about him in ways they had no right to. It was bad enough that nearly the entirety of Seirin lusted after his fiancé but with more students from other schools added to that, Aomine didn't know if would be able to control himself at all. His inner animal would urge him to wrestle Kagami to the floor and take him right there in front of everyone; to resist such a primal instinct would definitely be difficult and no matter how much Aomine had trained and endured against it, there was always a risk.

On the Seirin front yard there were several food stands and activities in full roll. It was packed with people and excited chatter. It had been a long time since his last visit. Now when he thought about it he had only been there twice. The first time was with Kagami's family when they checked the school out to see if it was suitable for their son. At that time it was already decided that Aomine would attend Touou but they'd want him to join for the tour. The second time was last year when Kagami got sick and with Kuroko away to attend the funeral of a relative, the panther had decided to go and consult with Kagami's teacher about homework. It was a nice and prestigious school, a good choice for someone of their status.

Several heads turned Aomine's way as he crossed the yard. He was aware of the attention but paid them no mind; all he cared about was to see Kagami. He knew what class he was in so finding the room wasn't difficult. He ignored the line that stretched from the door to the end of the corridor and whenever someone tried to stop him from passing it all he had to do was give them his standard glare to shut them up. The way Aomine simply moved, his aura, was usually enough for people to avoid conflict with him. They knew he was not to be messed with.

At the door, peeking into the room, he saw a chubby chipmunk hybrid. He was holding a phone and appeared to be snapping photos. Aomine's ears twitched when he caught the words that came out of the guy's mouth.

“Taiga-sama as a maid....” he mumbled excitedly and made small noises that disgusted Aomine to no end. It was _very_ clear what he was thinking about his fiancé. With narrowed eyes he stepped up to stand behind the chipmunk who soon became aware of his presence. He stilled and looked over his shoulder, nearly dropping his phone at the menacing glare that greeted him.

“H-hello...” He stuttered out nervously and felt himself getting smaller by the second in comparison to the intimidating male before him. He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone was snatched out of his hands, swallowing a thick lump in his throat as those cold blue eyes narrowed. A sign that the man was not pleased with what the screen showed him.

“Are you familiar with Taiga at all?”

The sudden question surprised him. Eyes wide he peered at up at the man who was several heads taller. He wondered what his relationship was with Kagami; judging by his uniform he didn't go to this school but knowing the tiger's reputations it wouldn't be strange if he had connections with people from various districts.

“I-I help him with his….ho-homework.”

“I see. Well, good work.” Aomine's voice lacked sincerity as he spoke. At the moment his main focus was to delete the pictures this filthy peasant had taken of his darling. Though as he did, he couldn't help but admire the way Kagami looked in his outfit. It suited him perfectly. Perhaps he would buy one and make him wear it at home.

Once done he flipped the phone shut and handed it to the nervous chipmunk. He towered over him with a stern frown.

“What exactly were you going to use these pictures for?" He asked despite knowing the answer.

"Oh! I was just....I mean I-I like-"

"He won't need you anymore. From now on you will stay away from him. You won't help him, talk to him...not even _look_ at him again.” He took a threatening step forward to which the other backed. The poor thing looked like he was about to pass out any second. Before the chipmunk could answer with a yes Aomine added,“If I find out you've gone against me I will hunt you down and end you. Understood? Taiga. Is. _Mine._ ”

“Y-yes!”

It hit the chipmunk then. The other's presence had been so overwhelming that he hadn't noticed before, but this morning when Kagami arrived at school he had smelled differently. It was the same scent that came off this man even stronger. It was _his_ scent which could only mean that Kagami had been marked.

With a high pitched cry of terror he scurried away from the spot, fleeing as far away from the other as he could.

Aomine watched him run with a disgusted wrinkle of his nose. As if he'd let someone like that be close to _his_ fiancé. He shuddered at the thought. For a brief moment he wondered what Kagami had done with the chipmunk, if anything at all. He had to talk to him about it later.

His ears then caught a familiar voice say in a very suggestive tone, “you're welcome, _master,”_ and was brought back to the task at hand. The moment he stepped inside the classroom his eyes found Kagami and he nearly purred at the sight of him walking around in that cute little maid dress. But it was short lived as one of the customers at a table reached out and put his hand on Kagami's ass. The sight of it made Aomine's blood boil.

Enjoying the attention Kagami sniggered.

“Naughty master.”

But then he stilled as he felt a familiar scent in the air. He turned around and upon seeing Aomine at the door his eyes lit up like suns.

“Daiki!” He exclaimed happily and threw himself into the panther's arms.

“Hello, love.”

“I'm so glad you made it!”

A soft smile stretched Aomine's lips. He lifted one hand and scratched Kagami behind an ear, making the tiger purr.

“I said I would, didn't I?”

Everyone were watching them, frozen on the spot as they'd come to a dreadful realization. Just like the chipmunk hybrid earlier, they too had felt the scent that both men shared. But it was stronger on the panther. No one had considered it strange that Kagami showed up smelling like someone else; they'd just assumed it was the result of a one night stand with some random person but this was clearly a case of scent marking of the highest scale. And the way they acted together made it look as if they were a true couple.

God forbid.

“Kagami-kun, who is this?” The class president, a monkey hybrid, asked curiously. Even though the question was directed at Kagami it was Aomine who answered.

“I'm Aomine Daiki. His fiancé.”

“Fiancé!?”

“Daiki! You weren't supposed to tell them,” Kagami protested with a pout. Yesterday before going to bed, after some nice cuddling with Aomine, he'd asked the panther to keep their relationship a secret.

_Let's just tell them that we're fuck buddies._

And at the time Aomine had agreed to it but secretly had no intention of keeping that promise.

“Hm? Well, it's true.” He wrapped his arms around Kagami's waist and pulled him closer.

“But-”

“Wait, wait, wait! So you're saying that you two are gonna get married?” One classmate asked and completely unable to hide his displeasure. Aomine narrowed his eyes at him. His arms tightened around Kagami who was now trying to get free.

“That's right. The wedding will take place about a week after graduation. I'm going to make an honest man of this adorable kitty.”

“Daiki!”

“Yes, my love?” Aomine answered teasingly and nuzzled his tiger's hair. It was obvious that he enjoyed Kagami's agitation.

“Don't say things like that! And let go, I have customers to attend. If you want something then get a table and I'll-”

“Oh I will. But first...”

What Aomine did then shocked everyone. Not least Kagami who let out a startled- and pained- gasp when the panther sunk his teeth into the side of his neck. As the taste of blood met his tongue he growled lowly in his throat, very pleased with himself. Kagami sagged in his arms, his breathing coming out in short, helpless puffs.

Feeling like he'd made his point Aomine carefully detached himself and licked at the fresh wound to soothe it.

A mating mark. That's what the red spot on Kagami's neck was meant as. Taking his eyes off his masterpiece Aomine looked up at the other people occupying the room and everyone could sense the warning – or threat- when he spoke to them.

“He belongs to _me.”_

No one dared to argue.

“Come now, darling, take me to a table.”

Despite asking his fiancé to do just that, he was the one leading as he dragged Kagami after him by the arm. The tiger had not yet fully recovered from the bite and thus did not put up much resistance. Though even if he could he wasn't sure he would want to. Aomine chose to seat himself at the table in the farthest back that had a couch. When he sat down he pulled Kagami down to sit in his lap with one of his arms secured around his waist.

“You planned this,” Kagami hissed with a frown. Aomine returned the look with a smug smirk and pulled him closer. He pecked the tiger on the cheek before making himself comfortable on the couch.

“Taiga will be serving me for the rest of the afternoon. _Only_ me,” he told everyone else, ignoring Kagami's complaint.

One of the girls, a raccoon hybrid, was the only one who had the guts to protest. Or try to, at least.

“B-but...he is-”

 _'The main attraction_ ', is what she wanted to say but the warning look she received for her interference silenced her completely. She shivered and stuttered out an apology before hurriedly leaving Aomine's table.

“Daiki, if you monopolize me like that we're gonna lose customers.”

“Hmph. No one is going to dare approach you now when I've marked you anyway.”

That was true. The fresh bite on his neck was a typical mating mark which indicated that Kagami was unavailable and it wouldn't go away for quite some time. There was also the scent marking; now everyone knew who the unfamiliar scent that coated Kagami belonged to. Of course, there would be those bold -or stupid depending on how you saw it- enough to approach him anyway but the number would be low.

Kagami scoffed but didn't protest. He hadn't expected this at all and couldn't decide whether to be upset or happy about it. What he did know however was how much the thought of being Aomine's personal maid turned him on. The original plan had been to make Aomine jealous by serving other customers as well but...this wasn't exactly a bad alternative. The fact that his fiancé acted like this in public to begin with was proof that he was already jealous. Kagami wearing a maid outfit in front of other people was probably enough of a trigger.

Aomine lifted his free hand and began to toy with the cat bell of Kagami's ribbon necklace, smirking at the sound it produced at his touch.

“What's on the menu, darling?”

Relaxing in the panther's grip Kagami went through the several dishes and drinks available. He'd memorized it over the weekend and thus didn't need to look at the menu or give it to Aomine. When he was done Aomine hummed thoughtfully and let go of the bell, moving down to settle his hand on Kagami's hip.

“I'll have black coffee and american pancakes. And you're gonna make it for me.”

“But I'm...ahh!” His fiancé cut him off by sliding his hand under his skirt and pinched one of his thighs.

“What was that?” He growled and tightened the hold of his fingers.

Kagami bit his lower lip, desperately trying to will away the heat that had begun to form in his groin at the treatment.

“Y-yes, master.”

“Good boy,” Aomine purred and let go, his fingers gently caressing the spot he'd just abused.

Taking notice of how quiet the room had become all of a sudden Kagami glanced over his shoulder and blushed when he found nearly everyone staring at him and his fiancé, classmates and customers alike. But as soon as they caught him looking they continued on with their own business. That didn't stop them from sneaking glances at the couple every now and then though; there was envy, lust and arousal coming off them in waves and Aomine could almost taste it in the air. It caused his grin to widen.

He allowed Kagami to climb off his lap to make his order, eyeing his backside as he made his way to the make-shift kitchen. The tiger knew this and purposely swayed his hips a little more than usual.

_'What a tease...'_

Kagami's classmates were watching Aomine; they had mixed feelings about his presence. Some liked to look at him because of his good looks, but at the same time they couldn't stand him because of his relationship – and claim- with their favorite classmate.

When Kagami entered the make-shift kitchen to start on the pancakes, the two girls who were currently in charge of cooking were crying.

“W-what is it? What's wrong?” He asked and hurried up to them.

The one of them who was most capable of speaking looked at him with tear-glistering eyes and a quivering lower lip.

“K-Kagami-kun...are you really en-engaged to him?”

“Yes. Since I was a kid.”

One of them fell to her knees with a wail of absolute despair, her tear stained face buried in her hands. The other one remained standing but she had to hold onto the counter for support to do so.

“N-no waaaayyy...”

“What's going on here!” the class president, upon hearing the commotion, barked as he entered the small kitchen. He bared his teeth in annoyance at the sight of the two girls.

“What are you two doing? The customers are waiting!”

“B-but...” the girl on the floor began, “Kagami-kun is _engaged_!”

“I am aware. We all are. That is not an excuse to neglect your job, however!”

“I'm sorry!”

The class president sighed and took his eyes off her to look at Kagami. He willed himself from glancing at the exposed parts of the tiger's thighs, the spot between the stockings and skirt hem.

“Kagami-kun, you are here to cook, yes?”

He nodded.

“Yes. For Daiki.”

Those silly girls were slowing the whole establishment down and Kagami was not going to assist in the kitchen for long, so he decided to call for some reinforcement.

“Furihata-kun, when Kagami is done I would like you to help the girls with the cooking.”

Furihata, a brown haired chihuahua hybrid, saluted at the order and answered with a “Yes, sir!”

Being the skilled cook he was it didn't take long for Kagami to finish making the order. He put everything on a tray and carried it over to Aomine's table. He could feel the tense atmosphere that clouded the whole room and as he approached he caught the disapproving looks from his classmates that were directed at his fiancé. He couldn't help but smirk.

“Here is your order, master,” he told the other as he set the tray down on the table. Aomine hummed, enjoying the scent of his food, and then patted his lap. A sigh – although a playful one – left the tiger at the gesture but he obeyed and straddled Aomine's thighs.

“Feed me.”

“Yes. What would you like me to put on the pancakes?”

Aomine glanced at the tray. Aside from the plate with four pancakes and cup of coffee, there was a bowl of strawberry jam, one bowl of cream and a bottle of syrup.

“Syrup on the first one. Make it a heart.”

Kagami rolled his eyes. His fiancé could be really childish sometimes; it didn't happen often though which was a shame because Kagami found it rather cute.

With the syrup he drew a big heart on the first pancake. He showed it to the other to get it approved and when he received a pleased nod he continued by grabbing a fork and knife. He cut the pancake into four pieces, stabbed the first one with the fork and brought it to Aomine's awaiting mouth.

“Is it good?” He asked while the other chewed. Of course it was good, he'd made sure of it, but he wanted to hear it from the other.

_'Please, praise me.'_

“Delicious...”

Kagami smiled brightly and with a pleased hum nuzzled Aomine's cheek with much affection.

When he pulled back his chin was suddenly grabbed and lifted so that their eyes could meet.

“Want a taste?”

With an eager nod Kagami licked his lips and let himself be brought in for a kiss.

The taste of syrup mixed with Aomine made him purr. His tail whipped excitedly behind his back as they made out. Everyone had gone quiet again, the only sounds filling the room at that moment were Kagami's muffled moaning along with lips and tongues meeting. All attention was fixed on them, Aomine noticed as he glanced past the eager tiger in his lap.

_Good._

He was fully intent on making a show out of it. Just to make them understand.

The kiss was broken by Kagami who threw his head back with a gasp when Aomine slyly slid his hand underneath the back of his skirt, two fingers caressing the seam of his rear. Slowly, up and down.

“Ohh? Are you wearing panties? I didn't notice before,“ he teased with a smirk as his fingers felt the black silk.

“Ahhnn...Daiki, y-you can't.”

His half-hearted complaint was met by the arching of an arrogant brow.

“Can't? Are you back-talking me?” The panther asked and pressed harder with his fingers, making his fiancé whine.

“N-no! But...what if someone comes in...a teacher or-”

“You were planning on making me jealous today, weren't you? Show yourself off in this silly little outfit and _serve_ everyone in front of me.”

He was spot on; that was exactly what Kagami had wanted to do. But there was no need for him to confront it. His sheepish – and slightly guilty- expression was enough and upon seeing it Aomine's eyes narrowed.

"If I hadn't been here to stake my claim over you, you'd probably be fucking one of them right now.”

“Mmm...please, d- _darling_...”

“Begging already?”

Aomine would have continued to torment him a while longer had it not been for Kuroko's sudden interference.

“Aomine-kun, this is rather inappropriate. Besides, your coffee will get cold.”

When the fox spoke it was as if a spell had been broken for both of them. Kagami's blush intensified and he jumped in surprise, almost dropping the plate of pancakes he had so far been balancing in his other hand so skillfully. Even when being manhandled.

Aomine glanced at him and then back at Kagami. With a sigh he withdrew his fingers.

“Fine.”

With things now less steamy, the other people in the room went back to mind themselves. But there were a few that found it hard to do so as the scene had caused a little to much excitement in certain body parts.

"I'd forgotten about you, Testu. Heh, I see you didn't have to dress up as a maid."

Kuroko nodded.

"Yes, as you can see Kagami-kun is the only boy in our class who is a maid. The rest of us are butlers. If you'll excuse me I have a table to take care of."

Aomine grunted and once the fox left he directed his attention back to his blushing Tiger.

“Darling, hand me the coffee.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later it was time to clear up. Aomine had stayed the whole afternoon like he'd planned and monopolized Kagami completely. The tiger remained in his lap but once the pancakes and coffee was finished his position was changed so that his back was against Aomine's chest.

Eventually he was let go of as everyone in the class had to help and clean up. Not everything though since the festival continued the next day. Aomine remained on the couch meanwhile and felt himself getting tired. He wanted to home and enjoy a quiet evening. Or perhaps not so quiet; he knew Kagami was annoyed with him and would probably start an argument about it later. Or give him the silent treatment. Aomine didn't know which one he preferred.

When the classroom was cleared and Kagami had changed out of his uniform they were ready to leave. Kuroko didn't join them as he, to their surprise, had a date. He wouldn't say with who though, much to Kagami's frustration.

“Come on, darling, don't be like that,” Aomine said once they stepped inside their apartment. He'd been ignored by the other on the way home despite his attempts at starting a conversation. And unsurprisingly he received no reply. Kagami quickly took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen.

“I had to introduce myself to your classmates.”

“It wasn't about that at all. Don't lie. And I even told you to act as my friend with benefit, you jerk!”

“Hah. The only reason you're angry about that is that no one is gonna be willing to fuck you now.”

He grinned smugly as he said this which added fuel to Kagami's irritation.

“Yes! What the hell am I supposed to entertain myself with now?” He wasn't even going to deny it. Getting sex was going to be more difficult now.

“School is meant for studying, Taiga. We graduate in half a year, take it seriously.”

“Hmph.”

“Hey, we made your whole class jealous instead so that's something to be happy about.”

Kagami tried not to smile, his stubbornness urging him to stay angry at the other a bit longer, but he failed miserably. A snigger passed through his lips as he recalled the way his classmates acted around him and Aomine together.

When he was embraced from behind he leaned into Aomine's chest with a sigh of defeat.

“You were sexy today,” Aomine said and placed his chin on top of Kagami's head. The attention was well received; Kagami's smile turned into a gentle one and he closed his eyes to enjoy the pleasant warmth that embraced him.

"The girls said I could keep the outfit. Perhaps I'll wear it at home from time to time."

"Mm sounds good."

"By the way," Kagami asked as he remembered something, "what did you talk to the class president about? Just before we left."

"Oh that...well, I just gave him a little warning. We came to an agreement."

With the president's and Kuroko's cooperation, no one was going to touch Kagami now.

When Kagami turned in his arms and opened his mouth to inquire furter, Aomine silenced him with another heated kiss.

 

 

 


	11. Homework and Touou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew it's been a while since I updated this one. Not the mos exciting chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. I'm going to try and wrap this one up pretty quickly in a few chapters so I can start on some new projects. This was never a serious or plot-driven fic to begin with xD 
> 
> Thank you for the comments on the last chapter and overall support <3

 

They were avoiding him. All of them. When Kagami entered the school building on the morning after the Seirin festival ended, no one looked at him. Not because they wanted to, it seemed, but rather because they didn’t dare to. If they looked at him they wouldn’t be able to look away. And when he walked past them they scurried away or turned to face the opposite direction.

Kagami knew why.   


“Tch...stupid Daiki,” he muttered as he walked towards his homeroom. 

Kuroko who was next to him nodded. 

“It seems he and the class president came to an agreement. You won’t be getting as much attention from now on. Well, I suppose that was bound to happen anyway after Aomine-kun’s visit. He did leave quite a strong impression on our classmates.”

A strong impression was an understatement. Their classmates, as well as students from the whole school who’d shown up to their maid cafe just to see Kagami in his outfit, had been near terrified by the panther’s intimidating aura. It had stirred their animalistic instincts of submission, aware that the hybrid in front of them was not to be challenged. A true alpha. 

Kagami was claimed, not to be touched by anyone else than Aomine, and everybody now knew it. 

When the two of them entered the classroom no one looked up or greeted them as they usually did; they had felt Kagami’s scent -mixed with Aomine’s- before he came in. One of the two girls that had served and cooked during their cafe activity, the ones who’d cried when the tiger’s engagement was revealed, couldn’t keep it in her and broke out in loud wailing by her desk. 

Her two friends tried their best to comfort her. 

“Don’t cry, Kyoko. It’s alright.”

“B-but…” she managed between her sobs, “I won’t be able to talk to Kagami-kun again! It’s not fair!”

“Quiet down!” The class president scolded, “you are still allowed to talk to him. But only as a classmate. That means no flirting or touching.” 

“But then what’s the point!” One of the friends snapped back at him.

Kagami scoffed and ignored the rest of the conversation. He sat down and quietly waited for homeroom to start. 

_ ‘So they can talk to me at least,’  _ he thought to himself and felt some relief. Even if he had Kuroko it would have been lonely and boring if none of his classmates couldn’t interact with him in any way. Though while they were allowed to, many might choose not to. 

Oh well. Six months and then it would be over. Then Daiki would be the one to share his bed. He wouldn’t need anyone else for that. 

A wistful sigh escaped him at the thought and he glanced out the window next to him. Right now six months felt like a very long time. Why couldn’t their wedding night just come already? 

The rest of the day continued in a similar fashion. None of his female fans had made him lunch so he had to go and buy some at the cafeteria and none of his classmates invited him to eat with them. When he approached them himself at lunchtime they’d reluctantly rejected him, claiming that they had no right to eat with him. So he ate only with Kuroko.

But what really got to him was something that happened when there were five minutes left before history class.

“What!?” Kagami roared a bit louder than he’d meant for, causing several heads to turn his way. Though at that moment he didn’t care. His eyes narrowed into a displeased glare at the nervous chipmunk in front of him. 

The poor thing was terrified and as much as he wanted to please his beautiful crush, he couldn’t. 

“I-I’m sorry, Kagami-sama, but I c-can’t do your homework anymore.”

“Why not?” The tiger snapped and grabbed the other by the front of his shirt, pulling him towards himself to snarl in his face. 

The close proximity of their faces and the feel of Kagami’s breath against his lips caused the chipmunk to blush a bright red. He averted his eyes and swallowed thickly in his throat as he felt himself stir in his pants. 

“F-forgive me...but your fiance has forbidden me.”

Aomine. 

Of course. 

“Since when do you know  _ him _ ?”

“I don’t! I-I ran into him during the school festival. I was *gulp* about to enter your classroom when he told me to stay away from you. Please! I don’t want him to end meee!” 

Kagami quirked a brow in question.

“End you? Oh please, as if he’d actually do that. He just said that to scare you.”

Well, it had certainly worked. 

With a sigh Kagami released his homework slave and shook his head. 

“Don’t mind what he said. I’m the one you should listen to, right?”

“But-”

“It’s fine; he won’t find out. We’ll just keep it a secret like we always have, ok?”

His lips quirked into a seductive smirk and as he continued he trailed the chipmunk’s jaw with one of his fingers. 

“And as usual I will reward you.”

The boy stilled, eyes now impossibly wide, and considered the words for a moment. But he quickly collected himself and with a firm shake of his head bowed before running off. 

“I’m sorry!” He cried out as he ran, leaving Kagami dumbfounded. 

Even his most loyal slave had rejected him. 

The bell rang and he had no choice but to get to class if he didn’t want to be late. Though he didn’t have his homework and would probably be scolded by the teacher. 

“Tch,” he ground out bitterly through his teeth and reluctantly began to make his way to the classroom where Kuroko was waiting. 

Oh well, he’d get a little bit of revenge later. 

 

* * *

Aomine wasn’t too happy about his class hosting a haunted house for the school festival. It definitely was not his first choice and neither had it been him to bring it up for suggestion. Alas, it had been a democratic decision and even as the student council president he couldn’t go against the wishes of the majority. 

The festival had been going on for a few hours, nearing the afternoon, and his job was to greet people and invite them in for the activity. Thankfully he wasn’t among those who had to wear a costume and scare people. It was due to his position as student council president; by standing outside in the corridor between classrooms, he could keep an eye on the crowds and make sure there were no disturbances. 

He had just managed to persuade some students to enter the haunted house when he heard a familiar voice a bit farther away. 

“What school I go to? Well, Seirin.”

Slowly he turned around and to his dismay saw Kagami standing a few doors down talking to two male students that were obviously checking him out. Aware of being watched, the tiger searched the area before stopping at him and a wide smile parted his lips. 

“Daiki!” He chirped cheerfully and waved at him. He excused himself to the two boys-both looking a bit disappointed to see him leave- and ran up to his fiance. He didn’t hold back and eagerly wound his arms around him, nuzzling his neck lovingly. 

“What are you doing here? I told you not to come,” Aomine bit out and glanced around the corridor. He and Taiga had gathered some unwanted attention in the form of curious looks and some sniggers of amusement. But his eyes left the audience and found themselves back on Taiga as he replied. 

“There is no way I’d miss your school festival. You were so nice to attend mine so it would be rude of me to not return the favor. I obviously lied about not showing up...I wanted to surprise you.”

Yeah right. Kagami was doing this just to spite him. That smug look made it very clear. 

“Ne, Daiki…” Taiga continued and his voice had taken a lower, more seductive tone, “how about you show me the student council office? I bet your desk is big…”

A long sigh left the panther, feeling himself already exhausted. Taiga’s presence wasn’t just inconvenient in the sense that he’d draw attention to himself, but also because he could very well affect Aomine’s reputation. He was the student council president, after all. 

“Isn’t Tetsu with you?” He asked hopefully and searched for the fox but found nothing. 

“Nope. He went to the school that his date is attending. You know, I think they’re official now.”

“I see...well, you can’t stick glued to me like this. I have things to do. You should go home.”

Kagami shook his head. 

“I’m not leaving after taking the time to get here.”

“Fine. My class is doing a haunted house, just get in there and  _ then _ go home.”

“Hmm...but you know how much I hate scary stuff. Can’t you go with me? You can hold me so I won’t be as scared.”

A very romantic scene, in Kagami’s opinion. And if he was to be honest with himself, Aomine didn’t exactly dislike the idea either. However, he was on duty right now. 

“I wouldn't mind but like I told you, I’m busy right now.”

Kagami was about to make his disappointment known but someone up behind them before he could. 

“Excuse me, Aomine-san”

The two of them turned around and was greeted by the vice president. A rather short male weasel hybrid with brown hair and big eyes. Once he had their attention he continued. 

“Is that you fiance?”

“Ah, yes it is.”

Kagami chuckled. 

“So you’ve told people about me.”

“Well yes.”

Unlike Kagami, Aomine felt no need to hide the fact. 

Kagami untangled himself from his future mate and went to shake hands with the other boy. While he liked to tease Aomine, he didn’t want to disgrace him. As the student council president he had a certain reputation to hold, after all and Kagami wasn’t going to ruin that.   


“Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of Daiki.”

Aomine quirked a brow in disbelief. 

_ ‘Taking care of?’  _ He thought to himself and found the phrase rather unsuitable. Though he was thankful that his fiance behaved so well. The thought of him running around in Touou was enough to put him on edge. He hadn’t wanted him here because whether Kagami meant to or not, he would inevitably draw attention to himself. During this short time Aomine had already spotted several looks of interest and lust from students, all directed at his future mate. 

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Sakurai Ryou. I have heard a lot about you.”

Kagami raised a brow and glanced at Aomine with a teasing smile. 

“Oh? Good things, I hope.”

Though he doubted it. 

Not that he minded. In fact, he preferred Aomine to be honest about their relationship. Kagami wasn’t ashamed of it and didn’t care what people thought of him. He hoped that his fiance felt the same way. Though Sakurai seemed like a nice and polite person who would alter the truth in order to avoid conflict or hurt anyone. So whatever Aomine had told him, the weasel replied with “o-of course!” before getting to the matter at hand. 

“Ehm, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on you but I heard that you would like to enter our haunted house with Aomine-san.”

Kagami nodded. 

“Yeah but apparently he can’t spare a few minutes for his own fiance,” he said and sent a look over his shoulder at the panther. 

Before Aomine could protest Sakurai spoke up. 

“I wouldn’t mind stepping in for you, Aomine-san. Kagami-san came all the way here so you should spend some time with him.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, you’ve worked hard with this for the past few weeks. An hour won’t hurt.”

“Alright then. Thanks, appreciate it”, he said truthfully and gave Sakurai a pat on the shoulder. Kagami gave him a smile of his own. 

“Thanks a lot!”

Then he took hold of Aomine’s arm and dragged him into the classroom. It had been a long time since they visited a haunted house together; last time they were twelve years old when their families went to an amusement park together. The two of them had been terrified and clung to each other desperately. Though afterwards while high on adrenaline they’d laughed it off. 

Aomine was, just like his fiance, not a big fan of ghosts or scary things in general but this time he was prepared for what the haunted house contained. He’d been involved in its creation, after all, and since it was just a little class project for a school festival, it was amateurish at best. Not scary at all, in other words. A

Taiga, however, was not quite as prepared. While he might not have gotten as scared as he usually got around scary things, he was definitely startled and spooked at certain points. The whole time he held Aomine’s arm in a tight grip and on several occasions couldn’t keep his voice down, thus breaking out in startled yelps which resulted in Aomine having to hold him in a full embrace. 

Aomine didn’t mind. In fact, he rather enjoyed the moment they shared together. And afterwards there was still quite a lot of time left before he had to get back to his post, so they decided to stroll around the school while getting something to eat. As they walked down the corridors of the school he made sure to keep a lookout for anyone who dared getting too close. Seirin knew Kagami was his and so should Touou. 

Outside there were a lot of stands that focused on different types of cuisine. They filled the whole schoolyard with the mix of delicious scents. Taiga was nearly drooling. With his arm still around Aomine’s he approached the ones closest to them. 

First they bought from the basketball club’s takoyaki stand. The captain, Wakamatsu Kosuke, greeted them cheerfully.

“Nice to see you here, Kagami. Didn’t expect it,” he said while finishing up someone else’s order. 

“Yeah it was a surprise so I didn’t tell anyone. Takoyaki, huh? The club’s activity?”

“Yeah. Now just imagine if grumpy over there was still on the team; then he would be the one to make you food.”

Grumpy was Wakamatsu’s nickname for Aomine and had used it since day one of their acquaintanceship. 

Aomine rolled his eyes but could not help the little smile that tugged at his lips. He threw one arm around his tiger’s shoulders and averted his attention to the menu. 

“Which one do you want, darling?”

They ordered some takoyaki, crepes and yakisoba from the stands before taking a seat at a table. While they ate, Aomine told Kagami about the school and pointed out the different areas that were visible from their location. 

“And there is the gym,” he said and pointed at the square-shaped building next to the soccer court. 

Kagami hummed in acknowledgement as he chewed and observed the building for a moment. It looked bigger than the Seirin gym. His ears perked when Aomine held out one of his own takoyaki and offered it to him. They had ordered different flavors. 

“Here,” he said and brought it closer to the tiger’s mouth, intent on feeding him. Kagami leaned forward and took it into his mouth, humming approvingly at the taste. He then returned the favor by feeding Aomine some of his own food. 

He had noticed that Haizaki wasn’t present today. Since he was in the basketball club he should’ve been at the Takoyaki stand. Aomine wasn’t complaining at all though as he had been a bit worried about running into the wolf with Kagami here. 

Haizaki was probably skipping and that was more than fine with the panther. 

“You’re behaving well today,” Daiki commented after they’d finished. Taiga was in his lap, lapping up some sauce from the panther’s cheek. People that passed them could not help but watch, but neither of the two paid them any mind. 

Licking his lips, Taiga replied with a small smile. 

“Well, I know that a lot of people here have a high opinion of you and I don’t want to ruin it. If you had still been in the basketball club, it would have been different though.”

Then he could flirt with everyone to his heart’s content and really rile his future mate up. 

Today he had just wanted to visit Touou’s festival and spend some time there with Aomine. It was their last year of high school after all. 

Aomine returned the smile and brought a hand up to Kagami’s cheek. 

“You’re so adorable.”

With a purr Kagami leaned into the touch. His tail whipped happily at the attention. 

They sat like that, cuddling and enjoying each other’s company, until it was time for Aomine to return to his post. While disappointed, Kagami did not protest and made to remove himself from his fiance’s lap but a hand on his hip stopped him. When he turned back to Aomine he was met by a disapproving look. 

What now?

“That chipmunk I ran into at Seirin. He said he was  _ helping  _ you with your homework. Care to explain that?”

Kagami gulped. He could tell that Aomine more or less had it all figured out already and would know if he lied.

“Uhm...well…”

He had been cheating his way through homework for months with that nerd’s help. Aomine wouldn’t like it. And even worse, his parents wouldn’t either if they found out. 

“Shit.”

 


	12. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! There will probably be a time skip after this chapter as I am determined to finish it as soon as I can. So next chappy will probably take place after their graduation or during it. Havent decided yet :3 
> 
> As always thanks for the comments and kudos on the last chapter! <3

 

When the doorbell rang that Friday evening, Kagami let out a low whine and rested his forehead against one of the cupboards for a brief moment. He was in the process of making dinner, a lot of it, that he and his fiance were to share with their arrived guests. Specifically, Kagami’s parents. 

They were currently in Tokyo as his father had business there and his mother took that as an opportunity to take a short vacation. Upon hearing this Aomine had been quick to invite them over for dinner like the loyal, perfect son-in-law he was about to become. It was ridiculous, Kagami thought and completely ignored the fact that he was just the same with Aomine’s parents. 

Kagami remained still as his fiance nuzzled his neck from behind and said teasingly, “I’ll get it, darling.” And after a light nip to his ear the panther went to greet his future in-laws at the door. Looking after him with a scowl, Kagami scoffed. 

Aomine knew how much he disliked his parents’ visits and enjoyed every second of his suffering. Especially now after everything that had happened between them. The blue haired panther got along very well with Kagami’s father as they shared a mutual interest in putting the young tiger in his place. 

But this particular visit was worse than usual because Aomine had made sure if. A little while back he’d pounced on Kagami and with no mercy shoved a vibrator up his behind. And the remote was secured in one of the panther’s pockets, hidden from view.

_ “It’s not coming out until your parents leave,”   _ Aomine had said to him. It was his punishment after the truth about Kagami cheating with his homework had been brought to light. 

“Daiki, it’s so nice to see you again. My, you’re even more handsome than last time we met,” mrs. Kagami cooed and gave him a hug.

“It’s nice to see you too Mari-san. And you look stunning as well.”

“Oh you charmer!”

Kagami’s father opted for a handshake and with a friendly yet clipped tone greeted him with “Daiki” to which the panther replied with a nod. 

Mrs. Kagami was the first among the three of them to enter the kitchen and when she saw her son by the stove she immediately ran up to him and pulled him into her chest, kissing one of his cheeks. 

“Honey, it’s been so long! You’ve grown!”

He returned the hug and smiled at her. 

“Nice to see you too, mom.”

Upon seeing his father’s stern face Kagami swallowed silently in his throat. When his mother let go of him he took a few hesitant steps forward and greeted the man. 

“Hi dad…”

Red eyes almost identical to his own observed him for a moment in silence before a small smile tugged at his father’s lips. 

“It’s good to see you, son.” He said and hugged him. But when he pulled away he had become serious again.

“I hope you’ve been behaving yourself.”

Rolling his eyes Kagami turned back to the stove. He would be lying if he said yes but he didn’t want to say no either- to avoid a scolding from the man- so he kept quiet. His father probably wasn’t expecting an answer anyway. That appeared to be the case as Mr. Kagami then turned to Aomine.

“Well, if you  _ do _ stir up trouble you have Daiki here to keep you in check, don’t you?” 

“Yes sir. I try my best.”

With a pleased hum the man nodded. 

“Good. You know you don’t have to hold back. Taiga is a slow learner when it comes to these things so don’t worry about getting a bit rough with him, like we discussed last time.”

Ears twitching in annoyance at being talked about as if he wasn’t there, Kagami tsked and with more force than necessary slammed the oven shut after inserting the roast beef. He set the timer on 20 minutes and wiped his hands on his apron before following his family into the living room. His father chose to sit in the armchair while his mother and Aomine sat next to each other on the couch. The tiger joined them, slumping down next to his fiance who slung his arm around his shoulders. 

“So what have you two been up to lately?” Mari asked but before the youngsters could answer she remembered something and was quick to bring it up. 

“Oh, I have spoken to the wedding planner and-”

“Mom, the wedding is a little less than six months away,” Kagami interrupted with a slight roll of his eyes. Really, she and Aomine’s mother were both so impatient about the whole thing. It seemed like they were more excited about it than Kagami and Aomine themselves. And that was saying something. 

A sudden squeak left him when Aomine gave a sharp nip to his ear. 

“Don’t interrupt your mother, darling,” he scolded before turning to Mari with a smile. 

“Please continue.”

“Asshole,” Kagami muttered quietly under his breath but regretted it instantly as his fiance  lowered his hand and pinched his side hard. The action went unnoticed by his parents and his mother continued where she left off. 

“Yes, I spoke to her about the location and there were two that really stood out. One is at a very nice hotel by the coast and the other a mansion in the countryside. I have the pictures of them with me and would like you to have a look. Both are in the U.S but your mother didn’t mind at all, Daiki. In fact, she was rather happy about it.”

“I think it will be great however you do it. Me and Taiga trust you two completely, don’t we sweetie?”

“Yes I don’t really care where it is.”

“Still, you can look at the pictures and tell me what you think. Perhaps you have some other suggestions. If you’d like to look up some nice places here in Japan or Australia I certainly don’t mind.”

Aomine nodded. 

“How about we go through them together after dinner? And some other details as well.”

“Yes that would be nice. Oh I’m so excited. Our baby is getting married, darling!” 

Mr Kagami, who had opted for a quick read of the newspaper, peered up over the edge and sighed.

“I know, love.” Then his attention went back to the page. His response was purely automatic at this point as his wife had talked about the wedding and her feelings regarding it for a long time. Sometimes she could talk about it for hours and while he was happy for his son, hearing about it was getting tiresome. 

Mari clapped her hands excitedly. 

“Have you decided on a location for your honeymoon yet?”

 

* * *

 

It was during dinner that the true torment began. The vibrator had so far been switched off but as soon as they all got seated at the dining table Aomine decided to change that. 

They had just started eating when Kagami’s father began to speak. 

“Taiga, how is school? Are you doing well?”

“Ye-ahh!” Kagami trailed off with a surprised cry, jerking forward in his seat and almost dropping his cutlery. The looks his parents gave him differed; his mother showed worry while his dad disapproval.

“S-sorry, some random cramp…” he explained sheepishly but then glared at his fiance through the corner of his eye. Aomine’s expression was neutral but it didn’t fool Kagami for a second. On the inside he was smiling for sure.

Realizing that his father still expected an answer he hurriedly replied.

“Yes it’s going well. I’ve passed all tests and done every homework. My grades are fine. Nothing to worry about.”

At the word homework he heard a quiet scoff next to him.

“Good. And basketball? How are you doing as the captain?”

The tiger showed a little more enthusiasm at the opportunity to talk about basketball with his father. He wanted the older man to be proud of his accomplishments. 

“It’s going great. We’ve won every game so far, both official and practice ones.”

This seemed to please his father who nodded with a satisfied smile. 

“Good. That’s my boy.”

“Yes, Taiga is doing well. He takes his basketball practice very seriously,” Aomine then said and leaned in to kiss the redhead on the cheek before slyly reaching into his pocket and turning up the vibration level. Kagami sucked in a breath through his teeth and squirmed at the sudden change. His eyes snapped shut for a second, ears flattening against his head and along with the blush it made him look vulnerable. It turned Aomine on immensely. 

“It’s good that you take it seriously, but you have to make sure to dedicate yourself to your school work as well, Taiga.”

Kagami straightened himself despite the discomfort it caused him. 

“I told you everything is fine, didn’t I?”

He hoped Aomine wouldn’t tell them about how he’d cheated with homework for the past year. His father would give him hell for it. 

“Yes I am just making sure. With only a little less than six months left until graduation it would be most unfortunate if your grades dropped.”

“Don’t worry, sir. I’ll make sure he doesn’t slack off. He knows not to do that by now though. Don’t you, my love?”

“Yes…”

“Ah splendid. I am so relieved to have such an understanding and dependable son-in-law.”

Kagami couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“We’re not married yet, dad, so technically he isn’t- mmh!”

“Oh nonsense! We already consider you a full part of the family at this point, Daiki.”

“Thank you. I am very happy to hear it. I will do my best to make Taiga happy.”

“And disciplined, “ Mr. Kagami piped in followed by a hearty laugh to which Aomine joined. 

It truly was a ridiculous scene, Kagami thought, and frowned. 

His mother saw the expression and offered him a smile. 

“I am sure that Taiga will make you very happy as well, Daiki.”

“I know he will,” Aomine responded and there was a genuine fondness in his voice as did, surprising Kagami for a moment. He turned to look at his fiance who leaned in and nuzzled his cheek. 

“He already does.”

Kagami purred and couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He leaned into the nuzzling, his tail whipping with satisfaction behind his back. Whenever Aomine said things like that it made his heart soar. 

Mari squealed with delight at the affectionate scene and felt tears of joy prickling in the corners of her eyes. 

“You two are so adorable!” 

Kagami’s father, while happy to see the youngsters getting along so well, cleared his throat to interrupt. 

“Not at the table, boys. Such things can be saved for later.”

Reluctantly Aomine pulled away but not without a quick peck to his tiger’s lips. Then with a slight smirk he once again changed the level of the vibrator which elicited another gasp from the other. 

After dinner Mari could finally discuss the wedding with the two youngsters. It was decided that Taiga was to wear white and red while Aomine wore black and dark blue. They also decided on what food would be served, went through the guest list and looked up various destinations for the honeymoon. Though they still needed some more time to make up their minds on the wedding location. By the time they decided to call it a day Kagami was exhausted. 

They said goodbye to Kagami’s parents and the moment they left Kagami dragged his future mate with him to the living room. 

“Now take it out,” he hissed and wiggled his hips. When Aomine chuckled, the tiger fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. 

“Now.”

“Hmm,” Aomine hummed thoughtfully and slowly dragged one of his hands down the other’s waist, circling around the hip before reaching a firm buttock which he gave a light squeeze. 

“Don’t I get a  _ please _ ?”

“You don’t deserve it.”

“Ohh? Then would you rather have it inside you until tomorrow morning? That can be arranged. I’ll tie you up so you can’t take it out.”

Kagami’s ears instantly dropped, his face expressing his reluctant defeat, and he sighed. 

“Tsk...fine.”

He took a deep breath before locking his pleading eyes with Aomine’s. 

“ _ Please  _ take it out, Daiki.”

“That’s better,” Aomine cooed and gave one of the buttocks a mock pat. Then without warning he pushed Kagami down onto the couch, which elicited a faint gasp of surprise from said tiger. Now on top of him, Aomine began to kiss and lick at his throat. Kagami let him, tilting his head to the side invitingly for better access and spoke up while doing so. 

“You didn’t tell them about the homework,” he said, referring to his parents. He was thankful that his mate had not told them, but he was curious as to why. 

The tongue at his neck stopped for a brief second and the saliva from it was cold against his skin when it was met by the puff of a short laugh. 

“Do I hear a thank you in there?”

Kagami scoffed and could not resist to roll his eyes, then gave a small nod. 

_ Cute _

Aomine smiled and slowly trailed his hands up his tiger’s legs. 

“There was no need to. Since your father has given me the full right, I can punish you for it myself.”

Oh of course. Kagami didn’t feel as thankful anymore.

He gasped when he felt the vibrator inside him stir again and when he looked up, Aomine was holding the remote in his hand.

“Mmm...Daiki,” he panted, “y-you said you’d take it out.”

A nip to his ear had him writhe.

“I will. Though I never said when.”

“Wha-”

Kagami cut himself off when Aomine’s leaned down to his lips and spoke against them.

“I want to tease you a bit first.”

Before the tiger could respond, believing himself to receive a kiss, his wrists were grabbed and tied together above his head.

“Daiki!”

“Consider it an extension of your punishment. You didn’t think you could cheat with homework and get away with it lightly, did you?”

Aomine entered him with a finger and pushed the vibrator further up against his sweet spot. And then, without taking his eyes off Taiga's flushed face of delicious torment, he once again turned the vibrations up to max.

“Nyaa!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot to my Jealousy collection but I like the concept so i decided to make it multi chap. Don't know how frequently I'll update this and we'll see how much actual plot there will be later....
> 
> Peace out <3


End file.
